Falling Faster than the Leaves
by narutokiba1331
Summary: Our favourite blond is forced to move from everything he knew, accompanied by his foster worker, to go and live with his grandfather. What is instore for the love able blond, and his new found friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Faster then the Leaves**:

By narutokiba1331

**Authors note:** hey everyone this is my first story ever so im very nervous:S go easy on me and I hope u Enjoy:)

**Chapter 1**

For the first day of spring, it was still very cold outside. But luckily for our favourite hero, he happened to be in a nice, heated car, driving down the interstate. But what wasn't lucky for our hero is why he was in the car.

"I don't see the point! Why couldn't I just stay in Suna? Or even the land of wind!? I actually had friends!" Shouted Naruto as he was so against the whole moving idea.

"NARUTO!, I have already told you! We think we might have found you a living relative!" The Foster worker tried to explain as best he could with out reaching back there and strangling Naruto. He and Naruto had known each other for years, since are blond loudmouth was 5 months old.

"Come on Iruka! He is probably some old pervert that can't even remember his own name!" Naruto spat. "I was finally in a good home and you have to move me!"

"Naruto enough! You are not the only one who had to make sacrifices! Look at me! I had to move as well to make sure you at least knew someone in the city! Not to mention your grandfather who has most generously allowed you and me to come live with him!" He was literally vibrating in his seat with anger. He may have known Naruto all his life, but he wasn't against pulling over and hitting him.

"I guess…" Naruto started as he trailed off, his thoughts in multiple places, who was his grandfather? Why hadn't he claim him when his parents dies? Why had Iruka stuck with him for so long? Would his grandfather be able to tell him who his parent were? He didn't know "How long till we umm get to the city?" The blond said with utter sadness in his tone. It broke Iruka's heart. All of his anger dissipated as he thought what his favorite blond was going through.

"We have 20 or so minutes till we arrive." Iruka said, with the hint of sympathy in his voice. The rest of the trip was in silent Naruto's thoughts dwelling on his questions and the brunette's thoughts were on how his "little brother" would do in the big city of Konoha.

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

Their car pulled up to a street with only two houses, both extremely large, and luxurious. Both were lighten from the inside, Iruka turned to the house on the left. Both occupants of the car gaped at the sheer size of the house.

"It's bigger then the mall in Suna! And you were worried Naruto!"Iruka exclaimed. In truth It probably was as big as the mall. Naruto was as nervous as he has ever been, he went to the trunk and grabbed his and Iruka's suitcases and went and meet him at the door.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Iruka asked, his voice filled with concern. All he got was a simple nod and Iruka knocked with the brass knocker. As the door open light was let into the dark cold night as a silhouette appeared in the door way.

"We'll you guys Certianly took you'r time. You must be Iruka." Said the man as he shook the brunette's hand "Is t-that you N-Naruto?" Naruto looked up at his grandfather and just stared in awe.

"Naruto! Say hello to your grandfather! Jiraiya"

"Hhhhhi J-jiraiya" Naruto said nervously, felling about ready to puke and pass out. The two just stared at each other for a few minutes before Iruka's chattering jaw brought them out of there trance.

"Oh sorry there Iruka, how rude of me come on in!" Jiraiya said kindly as he led them from the door to the living room where Naruto and Iruka sat across from the white haired man and sat in silence for a few minutes before Naruto broke.

"Why wernt you there!?" Naruto yelled of of the questions that had been eating at him since the car ride.

"Naruto! Mind your manners!" The brunette yelled, any feeling of sympathy gone for the moment.

"No no Iruka it's fine, we probably both have questions for each other. But today has been quite long for you I'm quite sure and I had a busy day at work so why don't we ask and answer tomorrow?" Jiraiya said, even though he wanted to stay up and talk with Naruto, he knew it would be to fast for both of them. The elder if the group lead them up a flight of stairs and down a very long and wide hallway. He first lead Iruka to his room and Naruto to his, which was just across from the brunette's. As Naruto was about to shut his door Jiraiya added.

"I hope you have a good nights sleep." With a smile walked away leaving Naruto to shut his door stripped down to his boxers and laid in his bed. It was to dark to see what the room looked like but he didn't care, he was to tired and within seconds fell asleep.

**End of chapter 1**

Thank you all for reading:) sorry for making this chapter so short, but remember this is my first story. I will get into more detail of the characters next chapter but please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

F.F.T.T.L Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot about this last chapter, I don't own Naruto or any of the character, just my ideas of what would be a story with then in it.

Naruto was awaken by the sounds of birds chirping and sun in his eye. Our blond was at peace until he remembered where he was. He looked around the room to see orange, lots and lots of orange. The walls were two shades of orange a light shade going horizontal at the top of the wall and a dark orange at the bottom. The floor was a nice deep brown mahogany flooring. There was a black desk with a black spiny chair, where on top was an orange laptop. He looked over to see double doors which he presumed to be the closet and an orange door that lead to the bathroom.

"_Speaking of the bathroom"_ Naruto thought, looking down at the lump in his boxers (not a boner). He got up from his, of course, orange bed and made his way to the bathroom. Where he stopped to look in the mirror, seeing the usual spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, and 3 semetrical scars on either side of his cheek. "Iruka said he didn't know where they came from, mabe Jiraiya does?" Thought Naruto as he walked out of the bathroom to get changed. One of his good habits he has developed over the years, running. Every morning he would get up early and run, why not today? Once he was in his running attire, he exited his room and after a series of lefts and rights and doubling back finally made it down stairs to the front door, about to turn the knob when.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Iruka and Jiraiya in unison. They were sitting in the living room just off the foyer drinking coffee.

"Just going for a run, I'll be back in a while." Naruto explained hoping they would just let him leave.

"Do you not think you should ask Jiraiya fir-!" Iruka yelled but then was cut off by Jiraiya himself

"No it's fine just don't get to far." Jiraiya finalized as he went back to talking to the brunette. Naruto walked out the door and went to the enormous lawn to stretch, thinking about this whole situation, the questions he had, as well as new question he has, how would school be? who took care if this fricken lawn? After he thought he was limber enough he started to jog down what seemed to be a never ending driveway, it took him at least 30 minutes to get down the driveway. Once he hit the sidewalk he started to look at the only other mansion on the street, it was equally big and luxurious as his grandfathers. What took him a minute to realize was that he was not alone outside, there was someone on the other side of the street, from what Naruto could see was he had messy brown hair a very tight wife beater and snug shorts. But while "observing" this boy he wasn't quite watching where he was going when suddenly.

BANG!

All he saw was red and then everything blacked out.

"H…"  
"HE…"  
"HEY!"  
Naruto's eyes shot open to one of the most beautiful sites he has ever seen. The boy from before was over top of him shirtless, revealing his well defined muscles, giving Naruto a very nice time to look over."  
"Frick, you still alive, thank good!" Said the brunette, looking very concerned, he stood up and looked around "I haven't seen you around here before, where do you live?" Asked the boy. All Naruto could do was sit up and point. The boy gave him time to rest before continuing talking.

"Hey my name is Kiba, I just live over there." Kiba said pointing to the house on the right. " what's your name?"

"M-my name is N-Naruto" the blond got out while blushing deeply, he just met the boy and apparently he liked him? Well that was a first for him. "What happened?"

Kiba let out a chuckle "You kinda hit that stop sign, HARD!" Kiba and emphasis on hard by screaming it and waving his hand around wildly." Oh and don't worry about the shirt ok" he finished with a smile. Naruto had to figure out what he ment, half of Kiba's shirt was rapped around his head and he other was underneath his nose, both stoping the bleeding. Naruto yet again blushed.

"Here I'll help you home, where do you live?" Kiba asked helping Naruto to his feet and throwing Naruto over his shoulder.

"Hey Kiba! Put me down I can walk!"Naruto squealed, from the embarrassment of being carried of by a stranger. But this just resulted in a spank from Kiba, which completely shut up Naruto.

After about 35minutes Kiba finally but Naruto down but still held onto him just incase he fell. Another 10 minutes and they reached the house, and Kiba insisted that he still help Naruto and explained what happened. When they opened the door the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted their nostrils in a good way.

"Naruto is that you? Good timing breakfast is almost ready." Iruka's voice could be heard from the kitchen. Jiraiya was coming down the stairs when he first saw Naruto.

"My God boy what happened!" Jiraiya said running to the boys "Kiba did you do this!" He accused. By this time Iruka had turned off the food and came running to the door.

"Dear God, Naruto what happened!"  
Iruka's brotherly instincts kick in and he glared daggers at Kiba, pointing the egg covered wooden spoon.

"GUYS STOP!" Naruto yelled. They immediately stopped threatening Kiba and turned there attention to Naruto, "Now that I have everyone's attention can we eat and then I'll explain. Kiba, wanna stay for breakfast?" Naruto asked a little more nicely.

"Yes please, if you'll allow me, and if I can borrow a shirt." Kiba said and endind it with a wink directed and only saw by Naruto who in turn blushed uncontrollably.

-•••••••••••••••-

Breakfast went well, no one got threatened, but people did get laughed at, mainly Naruto. But after all of the fun, Naruto explained why he was in Konoha, which Kiba found most intriguing. Iruka and Jiraiya checked out Naruto's cuts, and when they were done cleaning and closing the wounds, making him have pain, they finally let Naruto go for the day, Jiraiya promising to answer all of Naruto's questions later. As Naruto and Kiba exited the house, Kiba was first to speak.

"So I guess we really haven't been introduced properly hey?" Kiba said

"I guess your right!" Naruto exclaimed as they were both walking down the driveway "You go first." Naruto said in a almost flirtatious way

"Well, ok. Hmm my name is Kiba Inuzuka, I'm 16, I'm in grade 11, I absolutely love dogs, and I currently have a crush on this cute blonde." Kiba said the last part with a huge smile"Now it's your turn"

"Umm ok" Naruto started "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm in grade 10, I'm 15, I love the colour orange, and yea." Naruto finished " I hope you and this blonde get together eventually." The blond said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Me to, me to." Kiba said, winking at Naruto, who still hasn't got it. "What school are you going to?"

"Umm I think some school called Konoha High." Naruto said as his eardrums got assaulted

"YES!" Kiba screamed, confusing the blond "I'm excited because my blonde crush will be there!"

"Oh, well just remember that I'm there to!" Naruto said with a mixture sadness with a hint of jealousy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kiba couldn't contain it anymore and bursts, leaving Naruto in a very confused state. " Well, what do you wanna do today?" Kiba asked after recovering from his fit of laughter at the end of the driveway.

"Can you show me around town? That would be...helpful." Naruto said trying to sound sexy, and to Kiba did a pretty damn good job.

"Sure, we'll take my car!" Kiba pronounced as he started walking up his drive way, which was much shorter then Jiraiya's. they reached the top and Kiba opened the garage to reveal a shiny black 2005 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (I googled nice fast cars but if you have any ideas I'm open) Naruto's jaw dropped and hit the floor

"Omg! How could you afford this! I can't even afford a cellphone!" Naruto yelled in awe.

"Come on, lets get going!"

End of chapter 2

Well hope you all liked it, I had nothing to do today, so I started chapter 2. I don't think updates will be that fast. Anyway, people please review! I want some input at what im doing right, wrong and I want to kno what you guys what to see:)


	3. Chapter 3

F.F.T.T.L Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, if I did, it would have bees cancelled a long time ago!

**Huge thanks out xXKibaXNarutoxX for being my first reviewer! Thanks a brunch! Huge confidence boost!:)**

Kiba drove Naruto around, showing all the major places, the mall, school, gym, pool, other mall, and other popular hangouts. The city was so big, and so crowded it took them a while to get to where they were going, so by the time they were going to hang back it was later In the evening. Kiba decided that he would treat Naruto at the best restrant in Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen. But of course are proud stubborn blond had forgot his wallet, and refused to let Kiba pay, but are lovable brunette wouldn't have this, so in the middle of the restrant he restrained the blond and force feed him, lets just say after 15 minutes of this Naruto finally got Kiba off of him and sat at the table deep blush on his face.

"Did you see that? Hahaha!"  
"Omg that's hilarious!"  
"FACEBOOK!"

Were just some of the comments from other customers in the restrant. After that Kiba and Naruto got into the car and drove home. He even drove Naruto all the way up to his grandfathers house.

"Thanks Kiba, I had fun, except the restrant." He said, a blush reforming on his checks. Kiba just scratched the back of his head smiling like a doofus.

"We should do this again!" Kiba said slightly more serious, with just a hint off nervousness. He leaned in slightly

"Y-Yeah we should" Naruto just got out, he to leaning closer. There noses just bearly touching. They both closed their eyes going into a kiss.

Knock knock knock

They both jump apart to see Iruka supporting a very evil grin. Naruto is tomato red and Kiba as red as his tattoos. Wait Kiba has tattoos? Naruto hadn't even noticed, that would be a question to ask him later about.

"Wwwwwell g-good night K-Kiba ill talk t-to you tomorrow." And with that Naruto got out of the car and walked very quickly into the house , followed closely behind by Iruka, and Kiba pulled out of the drive way.

"Looks like someone had a good night ." Iruka joked trying very hard to get Naruto that very shade of red again and succeeding very well.

"Shut up!" The blond exclaimed, walking into the front door, yelling in pain and turn the doorknob and walking in. Jiraiya was sitting on the couch in the very big and cosy looking living room which main color was beige with two long couches parallel to each other, a big, heavily cushioned armchair. All three sat perpendicular to the very large almost cinema size television.

"Naruto, it's time we talked, Iruka, if u wouldn't mind giving us some privacy." Jiraiya said

"Not at all"Iruka responded leaving to his bedroom.

" Now down to business, we will both ask are questions one at a time and answer them ok? You can go first."

" Ok who are you? Why didn't you claim me as a baby, where were you when I was growing up? Who were my parents? Where did I get these scars from? Who takes care of you lawn? And how do you know Kiba?" Naruto took in the air he desperately needed as Jiraiya formulated how to answer.

" hmm ok I am Jiraiya, I was in the group called the Sannin during the 2 Great War. When I retired, I became a famous writer, mostly known as the other of the icha icha series. I couldn't claim you as a baby because at that time your parents had gone into hiding from a secret organization, that eventually lead them to there death, I didn't even know where they were. I suppose before I can answer why I don't claim you, I have to tell you about your parents, there names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Minato was my son, and the fourth hokage. He was being hunted down by an organization that is trying to take down the 5 great nations and rule over everything, your father was fighting against them. Now this is also half the reason I couldn't get you I was hunting down and trying to get information on this group, as well they had changed you last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki so I couldn't even locate you, until resentful where I saw your name in the Suna Sun newspaper, that's when I phoned Iruka. Those scars on your face I believe we're there when you were born, the doctors said that you must have scratched yourself in your mothers womb. As for my lawn, I have a group of gardeners come in every now and then and tend to it. And as for Kiba, I have lived next to him sense he was born. I have known his parents for years, made a few business deals with them, on the Konoha council with them. As far as Kiba is concerned, I use to tutor him in English, seeing as how I'm such a good writer! Bright kid though." Jiraiya finished. He thought his answer was sufficient.

"Icha Icha series? You got to be kidding me! I was right, you are a pervert! Wait till Iruka finds out, he will have a fit. And my dad was the forth hokage? So I guess I was moved to Suna for protection then hey? Oh and who is this organization ?!" Naruto fired these questions fast, almost to fast for Jiraiya, almost.

" HEY! DON'T MOCK ART YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, ICHA ICHA IS PURE PERFECTION!" Jiraiya exclaimed at the top of his loungs! "And it affords my cars, this house, the food! Yes, they never even though of looking in the land of wind for you, and it's too early to tell you in full detail about the organization. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Well umm I was uh sorta wondering if you have any photos of them?" Naruto asked nervously.

"When I've asked my questions, you can go up stairs and I have a photo album on your bed, ok?" Jiraiya said " now I only have a few questions for you, ok. One, how can you not like my books? Two, how many girlfriends have you had? And three, do you want to live with me?" Jiraiya asked, the last one came out way more seriously and quieter then the other.

"Well one, all it is is sex, sex, and more sex. All your books are the same, mabe add new characters and less cheese plots and expected twists. Also it's all guy on girl, mabe try guy on guy, and girl on girl, mabe that would make a bigger customer margin." Naruto paused, catching his breath and looked up to see his grandfather taking notes. "Umm second, no I haven't had a girlfriend and thr-" Naruto was cut off by Jiraiya

"Boyfriends?" He asked interestingly

Naruto blushed " N-no!" Jiraiya just laughed " and three" the white haired man got completely silent "I would love to live with you!" The elder almost burst into tears with joy. They both met and hugged, but of course are hyper knucklehead had more to say "Well if I can get a cellphone I would be even happier…"

"Why you little!"Jiraiya started" hmm ill se what I can do, but for now we should probably head to bed, it's been a long day for you, and I have had writers block!" Naruto just rolled his and wished his grandfather a good night and retreated to his room. Where just a his grandfather had said was the photo album. Naruto got comfy in his bed and went through the album, laughing and crying, he must have went through it at least 25 times before he fell asleep. At around 2pm his door cracked open revealing Iruka, who had a small proud smile on his face he went up to Naruto and tucked in the sleeping teen.

"Goodnight Naruto" Iruka said before turning off the lights and shutting the door. That night, everyone slept well, and Naruto's dreams were filled with the parents he didn't have the pleasure of meeting, and the boy that had invaded his heart, mabe he would like it here on Konoha after all.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well now Jiraiya and Naruto's relationship as grandchild and grandfather has tooken a big step up. Naruto and Kiba almost had their first kiss, but that darn Iruka:3 Naruto found out about his parents but what about the organization? Yes you all know its the Akatsuki but its more of a political terrorist group. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, and people review! Need input to survive! Lol next chapter will probably be the first day of Naruto's new school, which is the middle of everyone else's which should be full of teenage angst. but remember to review cube cause I'm just making this up as I go along, so I may need ideas! so comment, review PM me whatever just give me input:) until next chapter, see ya:P


	4. Chapter 4

F.F.T.T.L Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: still don't own Naruto, but I'm working on it:D

**I just wanna say thank you readers:) but you guys need to review. So I'm especially thank full for DenaliXL06, xXKibaXNarutoxX, and blonde for reviewing! Really I only know they like what's happening so please review to! Anyway, onto the chapter! **

Naruto was slowly woken up by the familiar and slightly annoying sound of Iruka's voice.

"Wake up! Naruto! You need to get ready for school!" Iruka hollered from what Naruto presumed was the bottom of the stairs. Naruto groggily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He soon stripped of his clothes that he had fallen asleep in, and hopped into the warm water of the shower. Finally waking up he finally became aware of his "problem".

"Well, might as well take care of this." The wet blond said slyly. He brought his hand down and rapped it around his length, and pulled back the skin, revealing his throbbing sensitive head. With a smirk on his face he slowly got to work rubbing his

Long stick. Getting faster and faster, sounds of moans and skin hitting skin filled the bathroom. Naruto was getting close, he could feel it. When he was almost there, the though of Kiba thrusting into him popped onto his mind, making his hand get faster and moans getting louder. "KIBA!" Naruto screamed in pleasure, squirting cum all over the shower wall. After that Naruto washed up got out of the shower and got dressed.

-•••••-

Wake up! Naruto! You need to get ready for school!" Iruka hollered from the bottom if the stairs hoping it would be enough to wake Naruto up, but when he heard the water start running, he went back to the kitchen where Jiraiya was making pancakes. "Are you sure you don't need help?"Iruka practically whined, hating not being able to help.

Knock knock knock

"Hmm you could go get the door!" Jiraiya exclaimed, quite annoyed at Iruka's persistence. Iruka grunted and went to get the door, and to his surprise it was Kiba.

"H-Hello Mr. Umino. Can I come in?" Kiba said, still alittle embarrassed at what Iruka interrupted last night.

"Sure come on it Kiba." Iruka said, "What can I do for you?"

"Well seeing as me and Naruto go to the same school I thought it would be good if I just drove him, it would save you gas and money." Kiba explained, trying to sound completely confident.

"Yes that would work. My office is on he other side of the city of the school. Thanks Kiba, but I don't want to look out and see anything "interesting" happening in that car." Iruka added the last part with a tone that said if he did that again, he would wake up one day in the middle of nowhere with no balls.

Kiba gulped " O-Of course!" Kiba got out, giving the other brunette a form of personal satisfaction.

"KIBA!" Naruto's voice could be heard. Both brunettes blushed, Kiba a bit more profusely.

"How bout we go into the kitchen?" Iruka said quickly, turning and speed walking into the kitchen, followed closely behind by the Inuzuka.

"Was that Naruto?!" Jiraiya asked giggling like a little school girl. Kiba turned more red, if even possible.

Naruto eventually made his way down stairs and found two signs that today was going to be alright, pancakes, and Kiba.

"Hey Kiba. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, which followed my a series of giggles from Jiraiya and Iruka.

"Naruto, don't you mean hey KIBA!" Iruka said, perfectly imitating Naruto. Jiraiya burst out in uncontrolled laughter, and Iruka was rolling around on the floor. Naruto and Kiba both tomato red.

"W-What are you t-talking ab-bout?!" Naruto said, trying to pretend he didn't know what they were talking about, and failing miserably. "What ever! Kiba let's go!" Naruto said grabbing a hand full of pancakes for him and Kiba and running out the door. Kiba quickly followed still beet-red. Kiba and Naruto remained silent until they were about half way to school, when Kiba broke the silence.

"So umm can we talk?" Kiba asked nervously, waiting for Naruto's answer.

"Yea ok so I moaned your name in the shower, that doesn't mean any-" Naruto began, but was cut of by a yet again red Kiba.

"No! Not that, w-we should talk about that later. But I want to talk about the whole almost kissing deal last night. I was wondering how you felt about that." Kiba said, but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh! Umm well, I was really surprised that it almost happened. I felt really guilty, because of that blonde you have a crush on."Naruto said, adding the last part slower, quieter, and with more disappointment.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kiba burst out laughing, still unable to see how Naruto hadn't connected the dots. "I don't think they minded that we almost kissed." Kiba said with a hint of humor still in his tone.

"Well anyway, Iruka picked up my schedule when we were gone last night, where is yours?" Naruto asked, Kiba just merely pointed to his backpack, which Naruto unzipped, and checked the schedule.

"Look! We have period 1,2 and,5 together, plus lunch! That's half more then half the day!" Naruto celebrated in his seat. Kiba simply smirked, but on the inside was doing the biggest happy dance of his life so far.

"That sucks, I have to spend the whole day with you!" Kiba said, trying to get a reaction from his blond. Wait his blond? Might as well be.

"Ha ha ha you so funny." Naruto retorted, his words oozing sarcasm. They had Math, Gym, and History together.

-•••••••••••••-

They pulled up to the school, and Naruto stomach was everywhere except where it was suppost to be. Starting in the middle of everyone else's year isn't something you wanna go through. They got out of the car, and Kiba led Naruto to his locker which luckily for both of them was beside Kiba's. They put whatever they didn't need In there locker and headed to the there first class, math.

"Mrs. Mitarashi is a really fun teacher, just don't get her mad, she is crazy!" Kiba said, walking down the math wing head to the class.

"Like a fox Mr. Inuzuka!" A deep feminine voice said behind them" You must be Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I am you math teacher, speaking of math, Kiba for your earlier comment, your homework is to memorize eveypage of the text book, and recite the pages I tell you to from memory, for tomorrow." Anko said, with a mischievous grin.

"No Mrs. Anko, I'll promise to bring you sweet dumpling tomorrow!" Kiba said as he dropped down to his knees, hands folded together bagging and pleading.

"Hmm, sounds like a fair deal, fine but they better be good dumplings!" Anko said unlocking her door, ad stepping in. Kiba stood up and looked completely embarrassed.

" See? She is crazy." He said in a very hushed tone. "Anyway, lets go!" The duo went into the classroom where Anko gave Naruto his textbooks, and they sat down and talked until it hit Kiba.

"Wait! How are you in my Math, Gym, and History class? Your in grade 10!" Kiba exploded, being very very confused.

"Well Uzumaki?" Mrs. Mitarashi said, very intrigued in the conversation.

"W-Well umm I k-kinda skipped grade 10, so when I said I was in grade 10, It was technically true. Cuz I am taking English 10 this semester." Naruto explained, finally having to answering the question he thought he would have to eventually.

"Wait your a smart kid? Who would have known, you look like a complete dumbass!" Anko said, laughing at her own statement, Kiba chuckling with her.

"So you can help me with homework?!"Kiba said, he had been struggling lately, well for him he was, high 70 and low 80 were pretty bad for him.

"I guess." Naruto said, not believing he was a good enough explainer.

"Hey kibbles, why don't you and your boyfriend hand out these sheets onto every desk. We are having a test!" She said, liking the distressed look on Kiba's face, and the blush of embarrassment on Naruto.

They handed out the sheets and sat down just intime for the bell to ring and the class to shuffle in.

"Settle down you bunch of mangy bunch of dick suckers!" Shouted Anko, shocking Naruto that she actually talked like that to the class, and even more shocked that everyone was use to it. "You have a test in front of you, you have the whole period to finish it and prove to me that your not all dumbasses! After the test, do whatever, just don't bug me!" And with that, everyone immediately got started. Naruto looked at the test and smiled, he had already work on this unit in his old school, this would be easy.

-••••••••••-

After about 15 minutes he got up and handed in his test, just 10 minutes behind the first kid, some person with dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. Kiba had finished 5 minutes after and dragged Naruto to the back of the class at the table where the raven was trying to sleep.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba said, as he turned around to see a pink haired girl, a girl with long purple hair, and a his good pulled up walking toward them. "Hey everyone, I want to introduce Naruto, Naruto this is Sakura, Hinata, and Shino, and that lazy kid there is Shikamaru." Everyone shook his hand as there name was called, Sakura holding his hand the longest, and Hinata holding it she shortest, almost looking ready to faint.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said in a very flirtatious way, which everyone caught but Naruto. " if you need anyone to show you around I coul-"

"Back off Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed, then realized what he said and blushed deeply, everyone laughed except Naruto and Sakura.

Talk went on, Kiba being less talkative, but glaring at Sakura. Sakura trying to hit on Naruto, and Naruto just being Naruto. Eventually the bell rang and Naruto and Kiba went to their lockers to grab there textbooks for history and heading to class.

"What do you think if my friend?" Kiba asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"They are all really nice, especially that Sakura." Naruto said, noticing the sudden flash of anger on Kiba's face. "What is it Kiba?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later!" Kiba said speeding up. Naruto follower closely behind, not wanting to get lost. They arrived at the history class with ample time to spare, Naruto went to go Introduce himself to the teacher.

"H-Hello my name is Naruto." The blond said. The teacher that had just been writing on the blackboard turned around, and started to converse.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Kurenia Yuhi, I will be your History teacher." She started, the two talked for a out five minutes, she testing and being thoroughly impressed my Naruto's knowledge of the subject. The bell rang ad Naruto took his seet infornt of Kiba, who still seemed in a bad mood. "Now class, we will be going through the history of the 2 Great War!" The class was filled with small chatter of what they knew. "Quite! Now let's start with…" the class went on, and Naruto enjoyed it, partly because the subject was interesting, and parly because this history teacher could actually teach.

BRING!

Naruto and Kiba got up and left to there lockers

"Well, I have sports performance now and you have hmm ah umm art right?!" He asked Naruto simply nodded "How about we meet here and have lunch together?" Kiba asked after Naruto agreed they went there separate ways. Naruto arrived in his class minutes later and went to the back where a young boy was mixing paint.

"Hey my name is Naruto, do you know where the teacher is?" Our blond asked, hoping he would know.

"Ah so your Naruto, my name is Sai, in the new art teacher." The raven said, and Naruto's jaw dropped, this boy was probabaly the same age as Naruto If not younger! They both talked until a familiar face walked into the room.

"Hey Hinata!"the blond screamed, running up to the purple haired girl. "Thank goodness I know at least one person in this class!"

"H-h-h-hello N-Naruto." She said shyly. They soon became into a very interesting conversation, well Naruto talking and Hinata listening.

"All right class, today, I want you to paint someone important in your life, or people, but I want it to be out of the ordinary, ok? All class, and it is due Friday, but you will get bonus the earlier it is in. Begin" Sai explained and went and started drawing on a canvas of his own.

"N-Naruto, w-w-what are y-you going to paint?" Hinata asked, curious as to what here new found crush would do.

"Hmm, probably my grandfather, my brother, and mabe umm someone else, what about you Hinata?"

"Probably all of my friends! They are the reason I am able to keep going!" She said, completely without stuttering, which surprised Naruto. They discussed how they were going to paint it in an unique way when the bell rang and Naruto wished Hinata a good day and rushed off to his locker, where Kiba was waiting.

"How was art?" Kiba asked, in a much better mood then before. Mabe because he didn't have to worry about his slutty little friend hitting on his naruo!

"Great! And I have a favor, I may need you to pose for me," the blond said, both walking toward the cafiteria. A bunch of dirty thought passed through Kiba's mind, distracting him and had his consitration right until he ran into the cafiteria door. This made Naruto giggle madly, which caused Kiba to blush and they both went and found an empty table.

"Arnt you going to find that blond you like?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Nah, they know where I am." Kiba responded. Lunch went on them descussing random things until Naruto brought up something.

"Kiba about this morning and the whole shower thing." He said with a huge blush.

Kiba just smiled and replied " Dont worry about it, I have people moan my name in the shower all the time." Kiba said with a wink, " Now come on, lets go get ready for gym." With that both teen boys, one blushing redder then cherry, left to the change room, which was empty.

"We don't have any open lockers, so why don't you just share with me?" Kiba said.

"Sure that's fine." Naruto agreed. So they both started stripping down to there boxers, that gave Naruto time to actually check out Kiba's body. Tight pectorals, big biceps, amazing 6 pack, huge leg muscles, and an enormous bulg in his boxers. Wait?! Was Naruto staring at his crotch ?! He could feel his member hardening, and he didn't need Kiba seeing that, so he quickly finished Gettig dressed and ran outside.

•-•

In Kiba's car driving home, he looked back at his Gym class, the strange teacher named Guy, the even stranger mini Guy, and the trip to the nurses office, after getting hit in the face with a soccer ball.

"I'm soo soo sorry Naruto! Are you sure your ok?" Kiba said, because he was the kicker of the soccer ball.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm use to taking balls to te face." Naruto said with a wink.

Kiba just chuckled parking his car outside of JIraiya's home and helping Naruto to the door.

"Well cya later Naruto, I promised to help my mom around the house today, wish I could spend it with my favorite blond!" Kiba said with a wink before getting into his car and pulling away.

Naruto opened the door and saw Jiraiya in the living room watching T.V, apparently, he was a fan of Doctor Phill. It was an episode on porn addictions, and Jiraiya was laughing his ass off!

"Hey Jiraiya." Naruto greeted

"Hey kid, how was school?" He questioned, taking his attention away from the television. Naruto talked about his day, and had to retell it again when Iruka walked in the door.

"… and the nurse said it was fine." He finished again, Iruka congratulated Naruto on his good first day. "What about you Iruka? How was work?"

"It was good, I really like my new boss, Kakashi Hatake." Iruka explained.

"Ah Hatake, that was a friend of Minato's. " Jiraiya said

"Yes, he actually mentioned you Jiraiya, and you Naruto."

"I would like to meet him actually!" Naruto said

"Yes, you'll have to invite him over I haven't seen him in years" Jiraiya agreed with Naruto. " Oh and Naruto I have a surprise for you!" Jiraiya handed Naruto a rapped box, which was soon untapped and the box dropped with the contents emptied.

"Omg! Thank you Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled! In his hands he held a IPhone5

"Your the best!"

-••••••••••••••••-

Naruto being super happy about the new phone was hyped up all night. He rushed through supper and barricaded himself in his room to play around with his phone. He looked at the time and noticed it was super late and plugged in his IPhone and went to sleep. His thought focused on Kiba. Thinking about this blond that e liked and how he is always nice to him and winking at his and was mad when Sakura was being nice to him. Wait, all these together must mean…

"OMG KIBA LIKES ME!"

**End of Chapter 4 **

**Well there you have it. Thank your to reviewers again, love you guys:) how do you think this chapter went? I think it could use some more description. Anyway Naruto will proabably comfront Kiba about this whole likeing situation so yea! Who would you like to be top or bottom in the relationship? Please review or PM me with ideas or who is the Uke. Until next chapter!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer**: I have not, and will not own Naruto, unless Masashi Kishimoto turns out to be my long lost father!

**Authors Note: I absolutely need more reviews! This tells me if I'm doing what I'm doing right, or wrong. I also need input on who you want to receive, and who you want to give. I also need input on pairs you want to see! But thank you to the people who have actually reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto woke up to the sound of the alarm he set on his new phone. He woke up excited, he would get to show off his new phone to Kiba.

"Hmm speaking of Kiba!" Naruto said, remembering the shocking revelation he had last night. Today would be fun, shamelessly flirting with his brunette. "We won't know what hit him!" The blond said, making his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly, making sure not to give in and pleasure himself again, especially when he heard the doorbell ring. He hurriedly got dressed in very black skinny jeans that hugged his ass well, a tight orange long sleeve shirt, and a black zip up hoodie, left unzipped, and orange flats. He left his room and went down the stairs into the kitchen, to find Iruka, Kiba, and Jiraiya.

"Why hello Naruto, nice if you to finally join us!" Iruka said, implying he was late. "We are having smoothies today, hope that's enough for you."

"It's perfect!" Naruto exclaimed, causing everyone to look oddly at him. Iruka distributed the smoothies, each in their own cup, with large straws. "So …Kiba, who do you wanna do… after school today Kiba?" Naruto said, dragging out Kiba and do, all the while licking and swishing the straw around his lips.

"D-d-don't y-you mean w-w-what do you wanna do?" Kiba said, stuttering and readjusting the growing lump in his shorts.

"Alright I'll just head to work early!"Iruka said, completely red in the face. He ran out the door, both teens were expecting the white haired male to follow, but looked over to see him taking notes, in a book labels "Icha Icha- Otokonoko ga daisuki"

"Cum! On Kiba!" Naruto yelled grabbing Kiba's arm and dragging him to the car.

"Naruto! What's gotten into you?" Kiba said, just getting over the whole cum thing.

"Well I found out that this really Hawt brunette likes me! And I like them to!" He screeched, smiling like a mad man. Unlike Naruto, it took only seconds for it to click.

"WHAT! REALLY!?" Kiba said, having just turned the keys in the ignition. "D-d-do y-you actually?!"

"Umm yea!" Naruto exclaimed not sure what else to say.

"That's awesome!" Kiba screamed, they both leaned in for a kiss, but when Iruka started his car, reminded the Inuzuka of the consiquences. "Ah Naruto, mabe we should save that for later, I mean we did just kinda confess that we liked each other. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Oh, ok" the blond said sounding disappointed. "What are you doing after school?" He asked.

"Umm nothing, mabe do homework and then get something to eat." The brunette said, curious as to why his blond wanted to know.

"IT'S A DATE!" Naruto exploded. Making Kiba swerve on the road, and getting honked wildly by other drivers.

"Really! B-but that's not what a date it like! No I have to plan this out! Damn this will take all day!" Kiba cried out. Now making silence in the vehicle.

"Umm Kiba, h-have you e-ever dated or gone o-out with someone?" Naruto said, afraid he may hit one of Kiba's soft spots.

"Well yea, I dated Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and once I almost dated Shikamaru, but we decided not to because of are friends." Kiba said, not noticing the slight sadness on the blond's face. "How bout you, date anyone?"

"W-w-well no, not anyone, I haven't even kissed anyone yet." Naruto said, the tone in his voice said that he wasn't really happy about the whole Kiba dating lots of people.

"Oh… but anyway, do you like to swim?" Kiba said, Naruto just thought it was just to change the subject.

"Yea, I was on the Suna swim team, well until I moved." Naruto said. The rest of the car ride was silent, and kinda awkward. When they drove up to the school, and Kiba finally found a parking space, they made their way to their lockers without talking. Kiba's thought on what they would do on their date, and Naruto wondering how far Kiba went with his numerous partners.

"Omg hey Kiba!" Both boys turned around from their locker to see a girl with bleach blond hair, with a ponytail in the back. "I haven't seen you sense a few days after Christmas!" She said with a cheerful grin. "And who is this handsome guy?!" She said, pointing at Naruto.

"Hey Ino!" Kiba said cheerfully both going into a hug. "Naruto, this is Ino. She is like my second sister!" He said with an arm around her. "And Ino, this hot guy is Naruto, don't even think about it he is mine!" He said in a tone that said I was joking but seriously don't, as he rapped an arm around Naruto, after taking his own from hers.

"Omg! Really! Damn, all the hot guys are either gay, or bi dating a guy!" She said "Oh well, no point in crying over spilt milk!" She said.

"What classes do you have this semester?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time since the car ride.

"We'll I have math, English, Art, lunch of course, and then Gym." Ino said making a sound at gym.

"Nice! We have math, art and gym together!" Naruto exclaimed, excited  
At having just made a new friend.

"Hey Kiba, Naruto, AID ridden whore!" Yelled Sakura from down the hall walking towards them, the rest of Kiba's gang in tow none of them laughing.

"Please forehead, you've done ten times more then me! Anyway, I'm not in the mood to have to dumb down everything I say! Lets go guys." Ino said and everyone burst out laughing, and Kiba and Naruto walked along with the other blond laughing and Kiba started filled her in on what she missed.

"O-o-oh y-yeah! Y-your fat you p-pig, Inopig!" Sakura tried to retort, but obviously failed when she saw Ino rolling on the floor laughing, and Naruto and Kiba leaning against each other to stay up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA oh, oh, good one Sakura, you got me there." Ino said, obviously sarcastic. The rest of the group also recovered from their laughter and joined up with the trio and walked to math.

-•••••••••••••••-

In math class Anko went over the new unit in math, Linear Programming. Ino Naruto and Kiba sat together, Naruto explaining in simpler terms to Ino, who was smart, but after being gone for a while, needed some help.

"Alright faggots, I want you to split into groups of two or 3 and work on the questions on page 132 in you textbooks." Mrs Mitarashi said, siting down in her rollie chair out her feet on her desk and blasted her music.

The obvious group of Naruto Kiba and Ino was made, Shikamaru went with Hinata and Shino, and that left Sakura with that one person who recked there own image by doing drugs.

"Here I think this question is completely improbable, I'll check with Anko." Naruto said getting up and walking to the head banging teacher.

" Ino! You've got to help me! I have my first date with Naruto tonight! What do I do! I haven't gone on a date with a guy!As well, I haven't been on a date with any gender in like a year and a half!" Kiba said, sounding completely distressed.

"Omg! Awwww! Ok I shall help you! Here is what you do…" Ino started.

-••••••••••••••••••-

Naruto came back with a distinctive keyboard indent on his face, apparently Anko didn't want te be disturbed. The bell soon rang and Naruto and Kiba said goodbye to Ino and headed to History.

"Hello Naruto, hello Kiba."Kurenia said, getting up from her seat and walking over to their desks. "I have a favor to ask you guys, would you be alright with running errands around the school for me? You two are my brightest students so you won't be missing much." She finished.

"Skipping out of class to just hand things to teachers? Deal!" Kiba exclaimed, liking the idea.

"Sure sounds good!" Naruto added.

"Ok here are the papers, just hand them to the teacher whose name is on the paper. And if you don't get back early, just head to your lockers." And with that the bell rang and the rest of the students pooled in, and they took their leave.

"Whose first?" Kiba asked, Naruto having tooken the papers from Mrs. Yuhi.

"Umm some teacher named Mr. A Sarutobi."

"Haha this probably isn't even school related, but a love letter!" Kiba said. "Let's read it!"

"No! Even if it is a love letter, it isn't any of our business!" Naruto squealed. Kiba tried to snatch it away from Naruto who was to quick. This went on for a few moments, until Naruto was accidentally pushed over, who inturn grabbed the nearest thing he could. Kiba. They both ended up on the ground, faces centimeters apart.

"Damn you smell good." Kiba said making Naruto blush. Kiba soon closed the distance and captured Naruto's lips. It took Naruto sometime to realize this was actually happening to actually kiss back. Kiba soon pulled back for a breath of air and wet back. This time, within seconds Naruto felt something warm and wet trying to get into his mouth.

_"Omg that's his tongue!"_ The blond thought. "_What do I do!"_ He screamed in his mind.

"Ahem!" A loud voice could be heard. Kiba jumped off of Naruto and stared at the ground. Naruto quickly followed, both blushing horribly. "What do you two think your doing? And while your supost to be in class!"  
Said the angry, yet feminine voice Naruto vaguely recognized, but was still to embarrassed to look up.

"S-s-sorry m-ma'am, w-we were running an errand for Mrs. Kurenia when one thing led to another." Kiba tried to explain.

"Y-yea, I'm terribly sorry!" Naruto said, not wanting to get in trouble and have Iruka find out.

"Wait, Naruto? Is that you!?" The voice said, causing Naruto to look up. Before him stood a tall blonde woman, with her hair in a pony tail, yet still had bangs. She also had the biggest boobs Naruto has ever seen.

"Tsunade!? It is you granny!" The blond exploded, all worried leaving him.

"You know Mrs. Tsunade?" Kiba said in disbelief.

"I've missed your annoyingness." She said with a mocking tone trying to entice Naruto.

" hey! Anyway, why are you here grandma?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I'm the principal and head nurse here. Way better pay here then in Suna!" Tsunade said. "You are living with Jiraiya right? I haven't seen him since the old days!"

"Omg that's right! I just made that connection! You were both in the Sannin team!" Naruto said, finally realizing it. "Hey, you should come over sometime, we are having a little get together, the pervert is inviting over some guy named Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh Kakashi will be there? Sound like a good time to catch up, here this is my number, both school, home and cell, call or text me when it is ok?" The big boob blonde said. Naruto pulled out his new cellphone, at which Kiba eyes widened at the site.

"Ok thank you, well me and Kiba better get going, lots of papers to hand out!" He said hugging the woman and walking away with the brunette.

"Ok two questions, one how do you know Principal Tsunade? And two, when the hell did you get and IPhone5!?" Kiba asked, practically screaming the last part.

"Hmm ok well knowing Tsunade goes back a long time ago, she was the nurse in an orphanage I once had to live in. But that's a long story! And I guess I forgot to tell you this morning when I was flirting with you! When I got home Jiraiya had gotten it for me! What's your number?"

After exchanging numbers they got down to the task at hand, and started delivering the sheets of paper. Nothing really happens until they got to Mr. Sarutobi's class. The man named Asuma blushed deeply and started coughing once he read the letter, and gave them a sticky note to give back to Kurenia. Yet again Kiba tried to read it, but They didn't end up on the floor this time, Naruto managed to get away, and run to Mrs. Kurenia to give her the sticky note, which caused her to blush and giggle. To get them out of class again, she gave them a black piece of paper, saying to deliver it to the office. They both went out of the class, and went to their locker.

"So… do you wanna, you know, kiss again mabe?" Kiba asked nervously.

"S-s-sure." Naruto said, blushing deeply. Kiba grabbed Naruto's cheek gentle and pulled his face into the kiss, ever so gently stocking Naruto's face with his fingers. After half a minute, that warm wet muscle made its way back to Naruto's mouth, who still had no idea what to do.

BRING!

"Oh the bell, better go!" Naruto said running to art, not wanting to be seen by Kiba.

-•••••••••-

Class got started as Ino, Naruto and Hinata all sat together.

"So umm Ino and well you to Hinata, I have a question." Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure shot." Ino said smiling and putting down her pencil, and looking up at Naruto.

"Y-y-yes N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, putting down her paint brush, having already drawn her important people, she drew her friend faces, in a way that looked like the same person was just evolving.

"Umm well when someone kisses you, and they start licking your lips, what do you do?" Naruto whispered , lowering his voice so no one would here him. He looked at Ino to see and evil glare In her eyes and to Hinata who was completely red in the face, and lying on the ground. "Should I take her to the nurse?"

"Yes! And we can talk on the way there!" Ino said getting up and telling Sai where they were going. Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style, and carried her to the door. Once in the hall, Ino decided to talk.

"Ok Naruto so I'm guessing Kiba and you kissed and he did that?" She asked, Naruto just nodded. "Hmm, even when we dated he never did that, but whatever! Haha. It means he want to put his tongue inside of your mouth. I know it sounds gross, but your like tongues dance and its orgasmic! So next time just open your mouth, and follow his lead!"

By the time she was done they reached the nurses office, and Naruto saw another familiar face.

"Shizune! How are you!" Naruto asked, going up and hugging the nurse after putting Hinata on the sick bed.

"Heavens, is that you Naruto!? It's been so long!" The raven haired replied. She was a short, slender woman, that Naruto meet because of Tsunade. "You've grown so much!"

"So have you! Your a woman now! I knew you and you were only 16!" Naruto said, completely complimenting her.

"Let's take a look at your friend." She said blushing. She opens her eyes and checked her pupils, checked her breathing and pulse. "She seems to be fine, just fainted. She should be waking any moment." So Naruto and Ino stayed there and talked with Shizune, when suddenly the purple haired girl shot up.

"D-darn, it h-happened a-a-again." Hinata said, sounding disappointed.

"It's fine Hinata, if it didn't , we wouldn't get to talk as often would be?" Shizune said. They all talked again, her and Naruto reminiscing in memories and Ino and Hinata learning more about both of them.

BRING!

"Naruto, come and visit me again!" The raven haired girl said. The trio walked out of the nurses office and went to Naruto's locker, the designated meeting spot to meet Kiba.

-••••••••••••••••-

Kiba arrived 5 minutes later and they went outside to eat. Kiba picked a nice hill, with a tree at the top. It was directly behind the school, and for some reason, no one came there.

"How was art guys?" Kiba asked. Hinata blushed and Ino laughed, Naruto did a mixture of both. "I take it that it went well." Kiba said chuckling.

"How was sports performance?" Naruto asked.

"Oh same old same old…" he said wondering off, because Naruto was drinking from his straw seductively, completely unbeknownst to Naruto. Kiba soon pulled Naruto into his lap and brought their lips together, and immediately licked Naruto lips, which he slowly opened. From there, the rest was like heaven, Kiba's tongue lifted up Naruto's and and forced it to dance with his. This lasted for a while before Kiba's tongue began to get rough, so Naruto's did too. This went on for half a minute before they pulled apart and started to snuggle. Naruto looked around to see Ino's face beet red and unable to move her eyes away from the couple and Hinata laying on the ground with a tomato red face.

-••••••••••-

They finished their lunch and made their way indoors where they split from Hinata and headed to the change room. Ino of course went to the girls and Naruto and Kiba went to the boys. Inside, Kiba opened his locker and they both desided, well Kiba did, to undress each other. This was brought on when Kiba yanked off Naruto's hoodie, soon followed by his shirt. He then stood there both admiring Naruto hot body, and waiting for the same treatment from Naruto. Lets just say, he wasn't left waiting. They both soon found each other in their boxers, checking each other out, well until they heard the other boys from their class approaching the change room. They quickly got changed and ran out of the room. Ino was there and she looked pissed, well pissed for Ino.

"What took you guys so long! I was waiting here for 15 minutes! Don't tell me you were fu-" Ino stated.

"NO!" They both said defensively, completely cutting her off.

-••••••••••••-

That gym class, Naruto sweat more than any other time in his life, probably like the rest of the class. The teacher Guy, was in the middle of his speech about kicking soccer balls at people's faces, which made Kiba and Naruto blush, and his whole youth spiel, when someone said,

"What does he know about youth, he is like so old!"

Well Guy didn't like that at all, so he made the whole class do 55 laps around the whole school grounds, without stopping. It was simply horrible, the only good thing about it was seeing Kiba sweaty and panting, which put many sexual mental pictures in his mind. But finally the bell rang, and everyone went and showered, and left for home. They were walking to Kiba's car when Ino started pulling Naruto away.

" Uh no, I'm driving you home!" She said cheerfully. "You need someone to pick your outfit for the date tonight!"

"What about me?" Kiba said in a false sad tone.

"Oh don't worry, I texted Hana!" She said, and evil glint in her eye!" Kiba just shivered and Ino laughed.

"We'll text me when your ready to pick me up Kiba! Naruto said, well screamed over the sound of cars between them.

"Hey Naruto." Ino said. "Good work at lunch time!" That's all it took for Naruto to turn tomato red.

End of chapter 5

Hey how was that? Next chapter shall be the date. That will be fun to write. How were the make-out parts? I don't know how they turned out. Ok so we met some more people, and I think this chapter was alright. I made Ino a good and nice girl, cuz in every story I read she is always the bitch. Not in my story:) I will probabaly make Sakura more of a bitch in ch 7, I hope the date takes up all of ch6. I really didn't get any thoughts on who should be more dominate, so I guess it will be Kiba for know:/ any way I want to say thanks for the reviews! I got positive feedback for making Naruto not figuring out Kiba's crush until much later! I still want to thank DenaliXL06 and xXKibaXNarutoxX as well as Natsuru23 thank you! You make my life livable:) any way suggestions comments or just say hi, but review! Until next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: so turns out there is like 0.000000000000000001% chance that Masashi is my father, so yepp, still don't own Naruto.

**Authors Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING CANADIANS! AND HAPPY COLUMBUS DAY AMERICANS! Lol Yeppers:) all right, date night tonight, I wonder what Kiba's plans are. So I wake up and check my emails and I'm fricken happier then a child's on Christmas morning! I got to review that made me happy, one from xXKibaXNarutoxX, DenaliXL06 and Anon 1, telling me who they wanted to be more dominant, that they liked certain parts, and they had some ideas! So happy! Take some notes readers! I would love more reviews like this!**

**Chapter 6**

The car ride home with Ino was very different from a car ride home with Kiba. The first and most notable was the smell. It smelt like Ino had rubbed herself all over the car, not that Ino smelt bad, she actually smelt really good. Kiba's car smelt like Kiba, a smell he just couldn't get enough of.

"Wait, you live on the same street and Kiba? Then I don't think I need directions." She said with a smile, and a tone that made her seem like she thought she was smart. "Anyway, I think you'll have fun on your date, are you nervous? Did you even asked your Iruka." Ino giggled, your Iruka.

"Damn! I haven't asked yet! Oh crap, I hope he says yes!" Naruto started to worry. Iruka might not be to happy with Naruto going on a date, let alone with the guy he met three days ago! He knew Jiraiya would be fine, but he would try and squeeze what happened out of him later for his new book. "Oh this certainly a predicament." Naruto said exasperatedly.

"Don't you worry about it I have a plan, now I need to start planning what you'll wear, do you have anything besides orange?" Ino started.

-••••••••••••••••-

When Ino pulled up into the driveway, Iruka's car was not there.

"Good! He isn't home yet." Naruto exclaimed, getting out of the silver car, and leading her to the door. Naruto opened the door, and walked into Jiraiya's office, where he was typing amazingly fast.

"Umm Jiraiya, I have a friend over is that ok?"

"Yes Naruto! But please, I'm working on my next hit!" The white haired mad yelled, not meanly but excitedly.

"Oh ok and I invited Tsudnade and I'm going to invite Shizune to the little get together we are having." The blond added as he turned around to leave.

"Wait! Tsunade is in the city?! This get together will be fun!" He said as going back to his typing. Naruto left the office and took Ino up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wow! You have a big room!" The beach blonde said. "And an orange one at that." She added, a little less spirit in her voice.

"Orange it the bomb! Anyway, my clothes are in the closet, I'm going to have a quick shower. He said stripping down to his boxers right there and walking to the bathroom.

"Q-q-quite a catch you got there Kiba." The blushing female said to herself.

-•••••••••••••••••-

Naruto took a 15 minute shower, not quite as short as he wanted, or Ino wanted. He strolled out with a towel around his waist.

"What took you so long! You better have not been jacking in there! I had to dig through you closet, finding some, shall we say, "interesting" items." She said, and Naruto just blushed, not wanting to know what she found of his.

"A-anyways, what did you pick out?" He said, trying to. Change the subject.

"Ok, we'll I picked these pant I found at the back of your closet, they are skinnies, black, they will totally hug everything. This shirt, but you have to roll the sleeves up to the elbow, and these!" So of course our dumb blond went over to the dresser, dropped his towel and went and found some underwear in a drawer.

"Fuck why do you have to be gay!? Especially with an ass like that!" Ino said out loud, ment for her mind and her mind only.

"Well, for the simple price of…" Naruto said flexing his muscles.

"Damn you!" She said, of course joking.

Naruto got changed, and him and Ino went down stairs and hung in the living room, watching some show.

"Oh shit, I forgot to text Kiba my plan." Ino said, getting out her phone and texting Kiba. "Oh add my number, I want to know what happens!" She said, being the hopless romantic that she was.

"Ok." He said adding the number, "what is your plan?"

"Ok, I'm going to tell Iruka and Jiraiya that we are going with a group of friends down to the mall to hang, when really I went and dropped you off at Kiba's!" She said, trying to add a tone of brilliance.

"Ok nice plan." Naruto said.

*vibrate!vibrate*

Ino picked up her cell to look.

"Shit, I'm going to have to drop you off at Kiba's now, Sakura went and got drunk and is trying to rape the gang… again." She said, and got up with her keys. "Kiba is just in the shower, so you won't have to wait too long." Ino went and told Jiraiya, and the brunette that just walked in the door.

They drove down the driveway, and crossed the street to Kiba's house were the taller blond got out and walked to the door, and knocked.

"Hello, come on in!" A hand grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in. He looked up to see his, umm attacker?

"Hello." The blond said quietly, looking up to the person. They had brown messy hair, messier then Kiba and Naruto's hair combined. Her face was fierce, and held the same red triangle tattoos as Kiba. Her teeth were sharp, and her face supported a almost wicked smile.

"Ah, so you must be Naruto, I've heard a lot about you, well heard your name allot at night, kinda annoying really. My name is Tsume." The wild woman said.

"W-w-what?! D-does h-h-he really?" Naruto said

"Yea, it's super annoying, your about to fall asleep and you here NARUTO!" Tsume said with a laugh, up stairs you could here someone fall.  
"Oh I remember the first time I caught him masturbating, and to gay porn to-" the Inuzuka almost finished but interrupted by the younger Inuzuka.

"MOM! NO NO NO NO NO!" Kiba screamed, his triangles not even visible on his cheeks.

"Oh it's ok Kibbles, it's completely normal, I mean you were so happy when you heard Naruto jacking in his shower to you!" She said, trying her best to embarrass he son, and doing a damn good job.

"MOM!" A voice called but not from Kiba's mouth. "Kuromaru won't let me give him the shot!"

"Dammit, in coming!" She said walking to a locked door. "Remember, safe sex you two!" She said as she unlocked the door and ran down, after slamming it shut.

"Hahaa yea umm that was well, umm my mom." Kiba said awkwardly, Naruto just started checking him out.  
The brunette was dressed in white kinda tight pants, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, that really held onto his body well, and what seemed like new shoes.

"Wow Naruto you look great!" Kiba said. Naruto was wearing the tight black skinnies, a orange button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a long black tie that wasn't tightened.

"S-s-so do you!" Naruto stuttered, making eye contact with Kiba.

"Well lets go, have some plans for tonight!" Kiba said grabbing Naruto's hand and walking him out to he car where, Like a gentle man, opened the door for Naruto, and closed it for him, well on the second try, the first closing Naruto foot in the door.

"Are you ok!" Kiba said getting into the car.

"Y-yeah in fine." The blond said, "Where are we going?"

"Hmm? Oh, at some restraunt called Reding Leaves. It is only found in Konoha, and it's hard to get reservation."

"It's probably expensive! I really don't have that kind of money." Naruto said sounding sad.

"Hey don't you remember the whole Ichiraku ramen, anyway they guy is supost to pay." Kiba replied.

"Hey!" Naruto said, although blushing at the momory.

-••••••••••••-

"What do you mean you have no tables! I reserved one!" Kiba yelled, very upset that his date was just getting worse and worse.

"I know sir, but we overbooked, and the people who also had your table had more people, and arrived first, so we let them have it. Sorry sir" The hostess said, not really making Kiba feel better.

"It's fine Kiba, here I have an idea." Kiba.

-•••••••••••••-

Naruto convinced Kiba to drive them though a drive through and then drive to the local beach. There they laid on a blanket, that they found in Kiba's trunk.

"A date isn't about how much you spend on it, it's how much you time you spend with that special someone." Naruto said quietly cuddling up to Kiba on the blanket.

"Yea, I guess your right, Ino told me to take you to ramen and then just to go see a movie, but I wanted to impress you." Kiba said, laughing at the idea.

Naruto brought Kiba into a kiss, this time Naruto licked Kiba's lips, and got entry. The inside of Kiba's mouth tasted like cinnamon, even thought they just ate burger. Naruto fought and Kiba let him win, where Naruto explores his tongue, and Kiba sucked on it.

"Hehehe." Naruto said as he started to strip down to his boxers, and ran into the water.

"Hey wait up!" Kiba yelled, stripping and following the blond in. Naruto showed why he was in he swim team, by completely swimming circles around Kiba, who was trying to chase him.

"Huff, huff, damn your fast!" Kiba said, now sitting in the shallows. Naruto soon joined him, and they both started making-out.

Drip, Drip, drip

It started to rain. This would make swimming more fun, but their clothes and blanket were getting wet.

"Crap lets go!" Kiba yelled, they both got out of the lake, grabbed their stuff and jumped into the back of the car.

"Frick it's cold!" Naruto said, him and Kiba under neath the blanket cuddling.

"Here, I'll turn on the car." Kiba said, reaching and turning the keys. After five minutes, Naruto's jaw was still clattering, and Kiba's was staring.

"It because of are wet boxers." Naruto said.

"Hehehe, well you know what we have to do right?" Kiba said reaching underneath the blanket and pulling out his boxers.

"K-K-Kiba!" Naruto screamed, just thinking about Kiba naked beside him was orgasmic.

"Come on Naruto, it will help! I'm already warming up!" He said, and I guess it was enough for Naruto, who took off the boxer and put them next to Kiba's, on the ground. "Now come here!" He said, patting underneath the blanket beside himself. Naruto scotched over and rapped his arms around Kiba. It wasn't long before Naruto's arm slipped from Kiba's wet body, and landed in his very, unclothed crotch hitting something rather hard. Naruto blushed, and Kiba moaned.

"Oh fuck Naruto." He said, moaning at the touch of the blond. Naruto didn't know what do to, but then the memory bubble came and had the image of Ino saying, follow his lead.

Naruto snaked his hand around Kiba's length and started stroking, just from feeling it he could tell it was circumcised, and a lot bigger then his.

"Fuck Naruto that feels so good!" He moaned in extacy, throwing the blanket off if himself. Revealing a very hard dick, at least 7 inches, and two big hairy balls swinging under neath it. "Naruto faster!" Kiba demanded. Wanting more of Naruto, he wanted to show how much he loved Naruto.

Naruto speed up, Precum leaking all over his hand, and his own shaft.

"Naruto I need more!" He said and he put his hand at the back of Naruto head and forced it down to his shafted. The sudden movement caused Naruto to gasp which made his mouth open and allowed Kiba's member to enter. Kiba humped into his mouth. This was deffinatly to fat for Naruto, who still couldn't do anything but hold on to, which Kiba felt was a massage, his balls.

"Oh fuck Naruto I'm going to cum!" Kiba said, and Naruto got scared, but it was to late, and Kiba shot his massive load into Naruto not so ready mouth.

"Cough! Cough!" Naruto coughed, trying to swallow and breath at the same time.

"That was fucking great!" Kiba said, he was about to reach over and grab Naruto hard on, to notice it had disappeared, left with a flaccid uncut dick. "Naruto is something wrong?"

"Y-y-yeah kinda, can you drive me home?" He said, really not wanting to talk. He climbed up and sat in the passenger side and got dressed. Kiba got dressed in the back and made his way up to the drivers side and put it in drive.

"Did I choke you or something?" Kiba said, his voice full of concern.

"Umm no, I-I-I don't really want to tell you, you'll laugh, I'll tell you tomorrow." Naruto said looking out the window.

"Oh, umm ok. Did the rest of the date go ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I had lots of fun!" Naruto exclaimed, making Kiba's outlook get better. The rest of the car ride was in manageable silence. He pulled up at his house.

"I had fun, I hope you did." Kiba said leaning in.

"I did to, we should do this again." Naruto said closing the distance making-out for a minute or two when Naruto said goodbye and got out.

He walked into the house, and said a quick goodnight to Iruka and Jiraiya, not wanting to look a him, incase he had dried cum on his face. When he got to his room he locked his door stripped his clothes, and realizing that he forgot his underwear in Kiba's car. He got some underwear from the dresser and went and laid on his bed getting his phone and texting Ino. He told her about the restrant and hen how they went to the beach and that and told her that something happened in the car.

'Omg phone me.' Ino texted

Naruto called her.

"Hey Ino."

'Hey Naruto why happened?'

"Well you see when it started raining we went into the car, and I was cold so I took off my wet boxer and so did Kiba then we cuddled and my arm slipped…" Naruto continued, hereig giggles and gasps through the explanation.

'So he didn't even like ask or give you a warning, he just stuck it in your mouth?!' Ino asked, still shocked.

"No, and then he came in my mouth, and I nearly choked." Naruto said.

'Well you need to tell him what he did soon, he just texted me saying he was worried he did something wrong.'

"I know he didn't mean to, he is too nice! But it kinda scared me."

'Well try and get some sleep, and I'll hint to Kiba what he did ok?'

"Ok sounds good, goodnight Ino, and thank you." With that he hung, and was about to put his phone on the docker, when he got a text.

'Thanks for the fun night Naruto, I just wanted to say I love you, I really do, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow.' From their Naruto could no longer be upset with Kiba, and so he sent a reply

'I love you to. Do you want to meet right now?' Naruto sent turning of the light and quietly got dressed.

'Yea! I want to ask you something anyway.' Kiba's text came in, so Naruto quietly opened his window, which was by a tree and jumped at the tree branches.

-••••••••••••••-

Iruka knew it was wrong, but Naruto looked distressed when he walked in. There the brunette stood, along side with the white haired man standing outside of Naruto's door, listening to his conversation. When the call ended and his lights turned off, they walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Kiba needs to be talked to.…" Jiraiya said, can't believing that his little Naruto just had his mouth raped.

"Yes, yes he does. Mabe we should have him come early to pick up Naruto." Iruka said, they both nodded and headed there separate ways, both plotting what they would do to Kiba the next day.

-••••••••••••••-

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said, sitting on the curb next to Kiba, who must have been waiting there for him.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba said, "so I have a question for you." Kiba said.

"Ok shoot. But then I have to tell you something." Naruto said.

"Haha ok, so umm would, you know, be my boyfriend?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Uh, about that... Yes!" Naruto tried to mess with Kiba.

"Damn you scared me! I thought you were going to say no! Haha but what do you have to tell me?" The brunette said.

"Ok so you know how we were in the car an I gave you a handjob, well that was kinda pushing it. Then you sorta forced me to suck your dick, and I wasn't really ready." Naruto said, not even looking up at Kiba.

"Oh well you could have told me!" Kiba yelled, not angrily, but trying to make his boyfriend feel better.

"Not really, you dick was kind of in I'm throat, I couldn't really say anything!" They both laughed. Liking each others company. The both talked and joked, and before they knew it about 2 hours had passed.

"Crap, I have got to get home, my mom will kill me!" Kiba told Naruto waving his hands around wildly.

"I have to find a way back in! I jumped out my window into a tree!" Naruto said, knowing the only way back in was by knocking on the front door.

"Well you could stay in my room, I won't rape you again or anything!" He said chuckling to himself.

"Yea that, would be nice! Ok sure" the blond agreed. They went to the back of Kiba's house and snuck into the window closest to the ground.

"This is my room, I really can't turn on my light, so just but your clothes here and hop in." Kiba whispered, crawling into his bed, waiting for Naruto to join him. When Naruto was done stripping he climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Kiba."

"Goodnight Naruto."

**End of chapter 6**

**Hope you enjoyed, I guess the date went well. Some more reviews would be nice, and I shall try and get Kakashi and Iruka to hit it off soon. Next chapter I will probably skip to Friday, it being only like Tuesday in the story. How do you think the date went? Did you want To change anything? And I was thinking if rewriting chapter 1, what do you think? Please review! Until next chapter:)Sorry it isn't long, but I kind of drew a blank, I don't have the story planed out, so I'm making it up as I write the chapter. If you have amy ideas PM me, whenever, I will probably use it. If you have a chapter you want to see in the story, and you have it all planed out, you can give it to me and I will give full credit to you. As well if any of you want to work on a different, new story with me, PM me, cuz that will be fun! Any way yet again, until next chapter:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto yet, but I'm trying…

**Warning! If you do not like sexual theme a d swearing, you probably should read this chapter!**

**Authors Note:** So I have exciting news! I have a beta reader! He are pretty awesome for actually helping me! Thank you DenaliXL06! Anyway, this chapter isn't really anything special, just kinda progressing into the story, no real important twists, or dramatic breakups. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 7 **

Naruto woke with two weird sensations, something poking his ass, almost inside of it, moving back and forth, and something licking his face.

_"Kiba."_ Naruto thought, but then it hit him, Kiba couldn't be licking and humping him at the same time! His eyes shot open to see Kiba, eyes shut not even a smirk in his face, lapping up Naruto's face. "_Wait, who the hell…!"_ He turned his head to see a great white beast, humping away at Naruto, panting heavily.

"K-k-Kiba. Help" Naruto whispered quietly, Kiba not even stirring, still sleeping and licking the blond's face.

The dog got faster, and that really scared Naruto! "Kiba please!" He said, at talking level. Who still was aimlessly licking his face. But he lost it when he felt lots and lots of hot liquid spill all over his ass. He opened his mouth waiting for Kiba's tongue to go in where he quickly put his teeth together.

"WHAT THE F-!" Kiba tried to finish, until a tanned hand covered his mouth. He remembered what happened last night, and remained quite. "How the hell did you get my tongue out of my mouth enough for you to bite it!?"

"You no what Kiba! Feel my face!"Kiba felt his face. "That saliva is courtesy of you tongue! Feel my ass" Kiba did without a second thought, and recoiled when he felt a cold sticky liquid, that made his fingers white.

"Omg did I do this!?" Kiba asked, about to bitch slap himself.

"No, it gets better, your doggy did!" He said, almost furiously. Kiba simply blushed, and looked away, not sure what to say. "Anyway, it's 6:00, I get up at 7:00 and shower and crap, so what we should do is could I borrow some shorts and a tee and I will act like I went running and got locked out, how about that?" Naruto said.

"Yea that's a good idea, just don't hit any stop sighs this time!" Kiba said getting up, supporting a large bulge in his boxers. Damn he was horny.

"Do you need some help with that?" Naruto said seductively getting up and cupping his boyfriends erection.

"Yeah, and apparently so do you." Kiba said gripping Naruto hard member. They both leaned into a kiss, tongues darting out of their mouths and dancing with eachother.

They both went over to the bed, lips still connected and laid down.

"Naruto are you ready for oral?" Kiba said, not wanting to push his boyfriend to far this time.

"Yeah, I am this time." He said confidently. That's all it took and Kiba flipped around putting his crotch in Naruto face, and pulling down Naruto's boxers and sticking the blond's 6.5 inch uncut cock in his mouth.

"Uhh f-fuck Kiba." Naruto got out before pulling down Kiba's boxers and sticking his boyfriend prick in his mouth. Naruto began to do what Ino called deepthroating. And it made Kiba moan around his cock, which felt amazing! Kiba took Naruto's balls and began massaging them while one of his fingers slipped farther and entered Naruto's tight hole. Naruto found that it was kinda uncomfortable, but once Kiba hit something, it became anything but pleaser full. They both started humping into each others mouth, it took only seconds later when they both came into each others mouth. Kiba got up ad laid beside Naruto.

"H-h-holy shit that was good!" Kiba said.

"Y-y-yeah!"the blond said playing with Kiba's low hanging balls.

"It's 6:20 you better get going, if you want to make it up there by 7." Kiba said, loving the treatment his balls were getting.

"Hey, let's switch underwear, that's ok right?" Naruto said, hoping to get his way.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said getting up and switching underwear with Kiba, the brunette forgetting there was dry dog jizz on the butt.

-••••••••••••••-

Naruto was at the door knocking, Kiba gave him the running clothes and he slipped out the window. He was waiting for 5 minutes before a grumpy looking Iruka answered the door.

"How the hell do you get out and the door still be locked?!" The brunette asked.

"I went for a run, and I guess the door locked itself or something, stupid electric lock!" Naruto said, hoping he would buy it.

"Whatever, come in and go get a shower, then Jiraiya wanted you to make breakfast." The tired brunette said.

"Ok ill head to the bathroom." He said, running up the stairs. It was all going according to Iruka's plan, get Naruto in the kitchen, so that the older males could have a talk with a certain Inuzuka.

-••••••••••••-

Naruto jumped out of the shower and ran down stairs and into the kitchen, headphones on, beginning to cook some eggs and bacon.

Kiba knocked on the door, which was answered by two very mad looking people.

"We need to take Mr. Inuzuka!" Jiraiya yelled, pulling him in, and into his office, which door was shut by Iruka.

"Take a seat pretty boy." The other brunette said. "So I warned you about doing things with Naruto, and what do you do? Rape him in your car!" He yelled.

"Wait what! I never raped him! He offered to give me a handjob! I mean, I did kinda get to carried away, but he could have bit my dick anytime and got away!" Kiba said.

"Then why was Naruto talking to Ino I think her name was about it on the phone?!" Jiraiya questioned.

"Wait. MY BOYFRIEND! Didn't even tell you to your face, you were eavesdropping on him?!" Kiba said, switching the tables on the duo.

"Well we had to!" Yelled Iruka, quickly followed by the author.

"He came in and said goodnight, not even telling us what happened!"

"Well next time, ask me first! Before listening to my conversations! And for your information, we made up!" Everyone in the room was shocked, at the doorway was a very pissed blond. Who walked over grabbed the tattoo'd boy, and brought him into a deep kiss that lasted a minute. "Now go eat breakfast! And I want money to eat out for breakfast." Naruto said holding his hand out, and had both adults put down a twenty. As they walked out to Kiba's car, the brunette said.

"About the boxers you left…"

-••••••••••••••-

Kiba drove them to the school, Naruto having said he would pay for Kiba's supper. They got out of the black car, and strolled into the school and right to their lockers. What they didn't expect to find there was a very scruffy looking pink haired girl.

"Well, funny meeting you here!" She said, her words pretty slurred.

"At are locker?" Naruto asked, looking around to see if anyone was there yet.

"You catch on quick!" The girl said, genuinely surprised.

"Sakura, you've had to much to drink, come and I'll walk you to the of-" Kiba said, and almost finished, but rudely cut off by a white hand over his mouth, and the sight of Naruto frozen, eyes wide with a mixture of confusedness and shock as he stood their, the pinkette's lips on his own.

Naruto pushed her off of him, an wiped his mouth. "What's wrong with you!" He spat, getting over the shock and finally caught up to the anger.

"I should be the one asking that! What straight boy wouldn't want some of this, you must be some sort of queer? FAGGOT!" She screamed at the top if her lungs.

"That's quite enough you drunken bitch!" A harsh yet feminine tone said shocking the three young teens. They turned around to see their favourite teacher, Mrs. Anko. "You better not insult my favorite students again! Now let's head down to the office, and you better come along, I will drag you by the hair!" She yelled, Sakura instantly joined her side, and walked down the hallway.

"Omg!"

"Yeah I know! That was awesome! Hahaha I hope she gets suspended!" Naruto said, doing a little happy dance around Kiba.

"That's not the important part!" Kiba said. "Anko called us her favorite students! She actually has a heart! And it cares about us!" Kiba exclaimed, joining Naruto in his happy dance.

"You know the gay parade isn't for a few months." Mrs. Mitarashi said, snapping then out of there dance. "And don't you dare tell anyone that I even like you two! Or so help me, they are going to have to find and glue together your body parts before they bury you!" Anko said, rocking her hardcore demeanor.

Naruto ran and gave her a hug, soon followed by the bigger Kiba. "We promise we won't tell a soul!" They said in unison. They let go to see a very red Anko. They walked to the math class soon joined by Ino. They told her about what happened, leaving out bits and pieces of what Anko said.

"Omg! That's why your my favorite teacher!" She said highfive-ing the teacher.

-••••••••••••••••••••-

The week went on pretty uneventful, a few tests here and there, and some rather grueling assignments. Basket ball season started at the school, and that ment the only way besides waiting a few hours by himself. So he and Ino stayed at the school in the gym, watching the team practice, Kiba was far better then the rest. There were two good things about sitting there in the bleachers, he got to talk and bond with Ino, and he got to watch Kiba run, his ass bouncing with every step.

"Oooooook team! This practice really showed the power of youth! Remember to be at the Falling Leaf Academy at 9:30 sharp Saturday! Bring your youthful energy!" The coach, of course Guy, said striking what he called his nice guy pose and walked back to his office.

"Hey babe, hey Ino." Kiba said, walking to the top of the bleachers they were on.

"Hey ready for the supper tonight?" Naruto asked the two of them. He had made the arrangement with everyone who was invited. He told them all to bring a date, or a friend. He was bringing Kiba, he was sure Iruka was bringing Kakashi, who was already invited, Jiraiya was bringing Tsunade, who was also already invited, Shizune said she was bringing some guy named Genma.

"Yeah, I just have to tell my friend where to go." She said when suddenly she backed up, pinching her nose. "Damn Kiba you need a shower!"

"I think he smells sexy!" Naruto said giving him a hug, then recoiling. "Yeah, mabye you do need a shower." The trio laughed and soon Kiba left to the change room. And the two blondes went to the hallway where the change rooms exit. "So who are you bringing!" Naruto asked, badly wanting to know.

"It's a surprise!" She said, for the billionth time sense Naruto told her about the get together. They heard a door close and they looked down the hall to see the art teacher holding 2 rather large canvases.

"Oh good your still here Naruto." He said in complete monotone."I already marked this, you can have it." Sai said.

Naruto decided on painting Iruka, Jiraiya, Ino, and of course Kiba. They were painted on the canvas, at equal intervals, between them were petals. And underneath them you could see petals. The picture was supposed to be them resting on the petals, which represented Naruto life. He made some petals light orange, and some yellow, to represent his hair and his favorite color. He painted in fine detail at the end of each petal a picture of how they first met, Kiba's being a blond hitting a stop sign.

"It was excellent work, 100%." He said not sounding happy or sad, or any emotion for that matter. "And here is yours Ino.

Ino's was of Kiba Naruto, and her two parents. In the center was Ino, who was splitting into two. At around her neck area, there were the four people, all in great detail, holding Ino together.

"I found your painting both very inspiring, and was drawing away instead of marking!" He said, with more emotion the the time before. He unrolled a scroll and on the once blank space was a picture that would put the Mona Lisa to shame. It was so good, they couldn't even put it to words.

"T-t-that's amazing!" They both said in unison. Sai bid them good day and walked away. Kiba came out of the bathroom moments later, dressed in a tight, but not to tight navy blue button up shirt, tight dress pants that hugged his ass tightly.

"Damn Kiba, I swear if you wernt dating Naruto." She said as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"That's right he is all mine!" Naruto said, leaning into Kiba smelling the cologne he just put on. Kiba smiled and arched his back down, and captured he blond's lips, making-out in the middle of the hall until.

"This is what youth looks like! Take notes Lee! Love finds itself no matter the gender with the help of youth!" The two broke apart, and the three of them looked up the hallway to see Lee with a note pad scribbling things down , and guy on his knee, both of them crying.

"Well I think it's time to go!"Kiba said grabbing both Naruto and Ino and dragging them to his car.

**End of Chapter 7**

**What do you guys think? Sorry that it wast done faster, but I was writing the chapters on the long weekend, and now school it back up, and I had homework and studying to do. Any way, I kinda made up some pairs already, although I won't make any lemons with them in it unless you guys request. The dinner party is next chapter and who knows what will happen. I need some suggestions and some reviews, so do both! And make me and my beta happy! Until next chapter:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**: In court fighting for rights to Naruto and Kiba. Apparently me being my own lawyer was a bad idea…

**Warning**: May contain sexual references, Sex scenes, coarse language, and always the possibility of alcohol and/or drug use. Heart patients are allowed to read, at your own risk of course.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to my reviewers, and White Winged Apocalypse, for the advice and the help! With out you guys I would probably have quit writing the story! And a thanks to my bestest beta ever DenaliXL06! Love you:) and a huge thank you to xXxWolfy525xXx for the huge confidence boost:)

**Chapter 8**

After getting dragged to the brunette's car, they drove the 15 minute drive to Jiraiya's house, making it there by 5:30. Naruto and Ino ran up to his room to get changed, while Kiba went to see if the two adults needed help.

"Do you guys need any help?" Kiba asked, still feeling like the other brunette and the white haired man didn't trust him, or wanted him around.

"Yeah, set the table." Iruka said, obviously still upset and in protective brother mode. "And get out some wine glasses, they are in the top right cabinet."

Kiba did as requested, being careful not to break anything, and making sure everything was straight, and in neat formation.

Naruto came down, talking with Ino. Naruto was wearing a light blue shaded version of Kiba's shirt, and black dress pants that hugged his hips well. Ino was wearing a shiny dress, incorporating both colours of Naruto and Kiba's shirts, it's bottom was diagonal, one end in the middle of her thigh, and the other just above the knee.

"You guys look great! Especially you Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. Eyeing his boyfriend up and down.

"I thought gays were supost to like girl fashion!" Ino said, with a joking tone.

"I said you looked great didn't I!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Come on Ino, he gets points for trying, after all, he is only Kiba." Naruto said, kissing his brunette on the cheek. Kiba just glared at the blondes, as they walked into the kitchen.

**_-•••••••••••-_**

Guests, one by one, started to arrive with there dates. Tsunade arrived wearing a short beige dress, Shizune was wearing a long black dress, kimono like. Her date, Genma, was wearing a matching black suit, with white shirt, and black tie. It was a surprise for the couple when they answered the door for Shikamaru.

"Uhh hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto said, confused at why he would be at his house.

"Well Ino said that she needed a date." Shikamaru said, and added in quietly. "She forced me, she said she would make Sakura come after me! Its all to troublesome!"The raven said, getting grabbed by Ino and dragged into the kitchen where everyone else was. The boys waited 15 more minutes for the final guest, Kakashi. When he didn't come, they went and joined the group, who were all joking around, except for Jiraiya who was sitting on the floor holding his bloody nose, above him was Tsunade holding her boob with one hand and supporting a fist with the other.

**_-•••••••••••••••-_**

Iruka was rather sad when Kakashi didn't show, but none the less helped Jiraiya dish out the food while everyone chatted. Iruka and Jiraiya had spent all day cooking/ordering the food. They were having Turkey, with potatoes, with all the vegetables like corn, carrots, peas, and broccoli. Everyone started to dig in, Iruka not eating much. The conversation switched from complements directed at the brunette and white haired's cooking to extra curricular activities. Kiba was more than happy to tell them about his basketball and other sports. Jiraiya and Iruka were trying not to look impressed, at all of Kiba's accomplishment, and how many teams he captains. Ino also was exited to tell everyone about her cheer leading, and being cheer captin. She also forced Shikamaru to tell them all about the educational clubs he was in, like chest club, math club, stuff like that. Genma was impressed at all of their accomplishments. "Naruto what do you do?" Genma asked.

"Nothing, I'm in art club with Ino, but I'm not to great." Naruto said.

"Are you kidding! Your the best! I even saw Sai smile at your work once!" Ino screamed.

"Let's see some of your work." Shizune said, interested at how good Naruto was, especially at the fact it made Sai smile. The male blond ran up the stairs and came back with his sketch book and the canvas he did the art project on. They flipped though the sketch book, eyes popping out their heads. They were all expecting little kid drawings, knowing Naruto's personality, but weren't expecting beautiful works of art, that were really something.

"Wow I really like this one! How much do you want for it?" Shizune said, showing Naruto which one she wanted. It was a black and white shaded picture. It was of a person, standing at the side of the road during winter, holding their elbow with their other hand. You could see a car passing by the streaking of light left by the lights. It's was snowing, and the person was just wearing jeans and a teeshirt, but had a distinctive smile on their face, not a smirk but a smile, they were standing there, with someone beside them, with an arm around them.

"What do you mean how much?" Naruto said, very confused. Everyone laughed.

"Naruto, she wants to buy your art." Kiba said, not wanting his boyfriend to look any stupider.

"Oh! Well you can have it for free of course!" Naruto said. After a few minutes of back and forth from Shizune and Naruto, ending with Naruto in the floor and Shizune over kneeling over top of him with a fist raised, and a twenty in the hand holding Naruto down. Naruto excepted the money, and got up with the help of Kiba. Tsunade, Shikamaru after being forced by Ino, and Jiraiya. Naruto was extremely embarrassed. He soon switched the table and asked what everyone did. Jiraiya was quick to start talking about his novel writing, and his new Yaoi book. Apparently Genma worked for the government, as a military examiner.

"What exactly does a military examiner do? I didn't even know that Konoha still had a military." Kiba said, remembering what he was taught in this history courses.

"To tell you the truth, people aren't actually allowed to know Konoha has a military, so shh!" He said seriously, but adding the last part as a joke. "As military examiner, my job is to test the new recruits, and see if they can move up the military ladder. Even of you fail, you are allowed to take it whenever. There are actually three parts of the exam, I'm the examiner of the third, and usually more difficult part." He finished, taking a drink of the wine Iruka just poured for everyone.

"Wow that's cool! What does the exam consist of?" The boy blond asked.

"That's top secret. I would tell you but I'm not allowed to." The brunette finished.

"Hey Jiraiya and Tsudane, weren't you two part of the military? The legendary Sannin right? What does it take to be in the military?" Naruto asked.

"Let's save that talk for another day." Both Jiraiya and Tsunade said in unison. Naruto just gave them a funny look and went back to eating and chatting until the groups talk was interrupted by sounds off knocking.

"I'll get it." Kiba said, still trying to get in his blond's guardians good books. The Inuzuka went and answered the door, and came back with a man wearing a mask over his face. He had light gray hair, lots of it, all pushes to the side at an angle. Iruka shot up, for no apparent reason.

"Ah Kakashi, it's nice to finally see you again!" Tsunade said standing up and going over the the masked man and giving him a hug. Jiraiya was soon up to patting him on the shoulder and greeting him.

"It's been a long time." The white haired man said.

"Sorry for being late, you see, this black cat crossed my path, so I turned around and went another way when an old lady was falling out of a tree, so I had to help her." The crazy haired man said, getting are you seriously going with that looks from everyone. Iruka eventually sat down, blushing deeply and cutting into the meat he had in his plate. Kakashi dished himself out some food and sat down beside Iruka.

"So Mr. Umm Hatake, that's right Hatake! What do you do for a living?" The blond asked, everyone looking to Kakashi. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Genma all had the same look on their face, a look that said he better have something good to say.

"Well Naruto, I work for the government, I am what you might call a field assistant for the Hokage." The young man said. The three let out a breath, causing Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Iruka, and Naruto to look at them funny.

"I thought you said he was your boss?" Naruto asked Iruka. The three again tightened up.

"Kakashi is, in a way. The government is divided into sections, he is head of my section." Iruka said.

"Oh." The blond said, getting his question answered.

**_~/~_**

The rain was coming down hard, but that wasn't unusual for where they were. The group of nine gathered around the usual table, waiting for the tenth to join.

"Do you have any idea why he called us here hmm? I was in the middle of a masterpiece!" A blond said. Doing the camera box with his fingers, looking out of them.

"I hope he is here quick, I don't like to be kept waiting." Said a hunched over man. A tail swinging from underneath his cloak.

"Oh shut up! You two are so annoying! Lord Jashin wouldn't even accept you as offerings!" Yelled the man with short white hair. He was sharpening his triple blades Scythe.

"Your one to talk, your god wont even accept you. Your head is completely worthless,." Retorted a big man, with stitches all over his arm.

"I hope boss comes here soon, our I will enjoy ripping you to shreds." A large, almost shark like man threatened, while petting his sword. Not liking the amateurs he had to work with.

"There is a limit to stupidity, you all have seemed to forget it WHAHAHAHAHA!" The palest among them said. Agreeing with the shark man.

"I hate you all! Nah you all are alright." The first half was said with a deep voice, while the other a happy one. All coming from a very green person. Sitting there, being more bipolar then anyone I've ever seen.

"Foolish little ingrates, you are all bickering pointlessly, and without a reason." The only raven among them said. By far the calmest and most collect in the building.

"Enough! He approaches!" The only female pronounced. "_Lucky for them, I was about to murder them all." _She thought.

The wide doors swong open, revealing a heavily peirced man, with bright orange hair. He walked to the head of the table and sat down. To his left was the woman, to his right the green one. He sat their, observing the people among him, none of them daring to say anything.

"Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetzu, Itachi, Konan." He said with a powerful voice, making everyone flinch. "It is time, to unleash pain on he world! It is time to put are plans in motion! We need to execute this perfectly, no getting caught, not getting captured, no getting killed. Failure is not accepted. Each of you have your targets, remember, do not kill or fatally injure them. Teams will be as followed, Deidara and Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, Orochimaru Zetzu and Tobi, Itachi and Kisame. I want this done with precision and speed. Are there any questions?"

"As a matter of fact yes, who is this tobi you speak of?" Orochimaru said.

"Yea you dumb piece of lord pain." His sides switched at the right moment.

"Hmm." Is all pain said as beside him a man wearing an orange spiral masked appeared.

"HIIIIIIIIII! MY NAME IS TOBI HEHE!" The man yelled, a vein appearing on pains forehead.

"Now go! This world shall know Pain!" The leader yelled.

"Mete out judgement for our lord!" Konan yelled.

The group got up and ran out the door, each group spreading in different direction. Their leader forever watching.

**_~/~_**

Naruto and pretty much everyone else except for Kakashi and Iruka were laughing. It could have been the situation, or just how much wine they had drank. Kakashi had somehow snaked his hand into Iruka's crotch, and grabbed ahold of something, where the brunette right out slapped the gray haired man.

"Oh that's awesome!" Naruto screamed leaning on Kiba. "If you ever do that!" He started to say, but was cut off by the sudden flash, and huge, reverberation sound of thunder. Everyone ceased laughing.

Naruto looked at the clock, it read 12:30. "It's to dark and rainy for anyone to drive! Why don't you all stay, besides, we all had to much to drink!"

"I agree with Naruto!" Kakashi said, puting his arm around Iruka.

Jiraiya nodded, and lead everyone out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Naruto grabbed Kiba ad threw him into his bedroom, and told him to get ready for bed. He also told Shikamaru he could sleep in has room, the raven sighed and stood beside Naruto. Iruka dragged Kakashi into his room, and shut the door. Ino and Shizune desided to share a room with eachother, leaving Genma without.

"You can sleep in my room, there is tones of space!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to his door.

"What a drag, I'm tired, while you guys decide sleeping arrangements." He said going into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" You could here both boys scream, the three man that left in the hallway jumped into the room, where they saw Kiba beat red, and under the covers, obviously shirtless, mabe more, and Shikamaru sitting in the corner muttering something about mentally scared, help, and remove his eyes.

"We'll anyway you guys have fun, and would you mind staying in here Genma?" Jiraiya said, only the male he was talking to understood why.

"Yeah, i was thinking about it anyway." He said Jiraiya left and took Tsunade to his room, not for anything sexual. Naruto want into his closet and grabbed pillows and blankets for Shikamaru and Genma. The light haired brunette was confused at why Naruto was letting Kiba sleep with him, until he explained to Shikamaru and Genma that they were dating.

"What a drag." Shikamaru's response was.

"Oh." He said blushing, wishing Shizune was there so he wouldn't have looked like a tool.

"Oh snap! Shizune doesn't know im dating Kiba! Remind me to tell her!" Naruto said. Him and Kiba cuddled up under the covers, and soon Kiba was pushed out of the bed landing beside Genma, and was told to put his boxers on.

**_-••••••••••••••••-_**

Naruto awoke, but not in a way he ever thought he would. There was a hand gently around his neck, he smiled and looked up at Kiba, but didn't find him, instead he found a male with red eyes, and long black hair looking at him, when his grip eventually started to get tighter. Naruto kicked him out of the bed and himself got out of the bed, and regretted it, at his feet was the dead bodies of everyone in he house, even Kiba's. Naruto looked up at the red eyed person, who within seconds magically appeared infront of him. Naruto was a mixture of sad, but mainly angry, his skin got hot and he felt his teeth grow, when red bubbling stuff started to come off of him, he hit the raven, his new claws ripping open his stomach and sending him through the wall, Naruto ran into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror, to see himself looking like a demoned and in the mirror he could see 10 others wearing the same cloak as the one he just killed.

Naruto shot up, panting and extremely damp with cold sweat, Kiba sat beside him, looking worried, having had his hand on the blond's thigh. Naruto looked outside to see it still raining hard, and unrelentlessly. He then looked to his docker that read 6:30.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kiba asked his voice filled with concern.

"N-n-no, but I'll tell you about it in the morning." Naruto said hugging the brunette like his life depended on it, they laid down, and Kiba kept his arm around his blond, and they slowly fell back to sleep.

**_~/~_**

Two people wearing the black cloaks and red clouds were standing some were in the middle of a forest. The raven sitting and the shark man standing.

"How did it go Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"This one might just be a challange." He replied, getting up and crawling into the tent.

**_~/~_**

Genma, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were all gathered in the back of the house, a secret study hidden behind a bookshelf. There was a window, but from the outside, you couldn't tell it was a window.

Tsunade went to the window and looked out at the storm.

"What does this mean?" The woman said in a hushed and quite tone. Genma and Kakashi looking concerned.

"Exactly what it ment the last time." The white haired man said, joining her at the window with a grim look on his face. "It's begun."

**End of chapter 8**

**_What do you guys think? Sorry for the wait, but school kinda has to come first:/ what do you guys think? To soon to bring them in? What about Ino's date? To overused? Anyway thanks for reading and review:) until next chapter:)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer**: Wasn't to successful in court, but I'm going back to get rights to single use filter characters!

**Warning**: Teens use curse words! Some teens have sex! Some teens use alcohol or drugs! This is a story about teens, what do you think might happen?

**Authors Note**: thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers! Love you guys! I love the constructive reviews, and the review that say they like my story! But on a more serious note, I would like more reviews! At least 30 before the next chapter. I have 20 currently. I will stop writing until I get 30, I know it's selfish but still:P I don't care if I have to wait a day, a week, a month, a year, 10 years! I will wait, I hope you guys actually want me to continue! Anyway, hope you like the chapter, sorry if I don't continue for the people who like the story, but just review if you want me to continue:)

**DenaliXL06**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto woke up, surrounded by warmth. He snuggled into it, smelling the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

"Hey babe, your finally up." Said in a kind and loving voice. His boyfriends hand caressing his cheek. He leaned into the hand loving the attention he was getting.

"I love you Kiba." The blond said, scotching up the bed to be level with his brunette, moving his head forward and lovingly kissing his boyfriend. There was no tongue, no sexual advances, just lip on lip, in a loving embrace.

"THAT'S SOOOOOOO CUTE!" They heard a double squeal come from the door. Ino and Shizune standing there, grabbing eachothers arms and jumping up and down.

"Maybe I'm bi…" Kiba started, watching Shizune and Ino's boobs bounce.

"Excuse me, your dating me, not their breasts!" Naruto yelled, pushing him off the bed and walking to the bathroom. Kiba rubbed his ass, having came into contact with the wood floor rather hardly. The two women at the door had stopped their jumping and were glaring daggers at the Inuzuka.

-••••••••••••••-

With a flush, and the sound of the tap turning on and off, Naruto exited the bathroom to see the sight of two breasted people beating the shit out if Kiba.

"You guys stop." Naruto said, helping Kiba to his feet. Who looked at the clock. "We don't want to hurt him before his game in two hours would we?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about the game! Thanks babe." Kiba said, rushing out the door and down the stairs. Naruto booked it after him and the two females walked slowly, still angry at the brunette.

"Where are you going? The game isn't for two hours." Naruto asked, having caught up to his man.

"I have to shower, get dressed, get ready and drive all the way across town in this weather, then play a game!" Kiba said exasperatedly at his blond.

"Can't you wait like 30minutes and have breakfast? And I want to tell you about my dream." He said, adding the last part more quietly.

"No! I've got no time! It was just a stupid dream, and only queers talk about their dreams!" Kiba yelled, grabbing his coat and car keys.

"W-w-what?" Naruto said, unable to even comprehend the last comment Kiba had just said.

"You heard me, now I'm leaving!" He said opening the front door and running to his car. The storm was still there, but it wasn't as harsh as last night.

"Naruto it's fine, Kiba always gets that way before an important game" Ino said, coming up behind him and putting and arm around his upper back, underneath his arms.

"N-n-no, it's not all fine." Naruto said, almost tearing up, but didn't want to look weak. He lead the blonde and the raven to the kitchen where he began making waffles for everyone that had stayed. Genma, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade eventually joined them, but it was obvious that they were already awake. Naruto poured them all coffee and dished out the waffles.

"Where is Kiba?" Jiraiya said, oblivious to the hurt look on Naruto face, and the tensing up of Shizune and Ino's face.

"H-he left for a basketball game, it starts at 9:30,I was hoping I could go." Naruto said, the two females gave him funny looks.

"I can drive him, and Ino probably wants to go too." Kakashi said. "I have to make my way up with Iruka to the hokage mansion."

"That would be appreciated, thanks Mr. Hatake." Naruto said in a hushed tone. They all knew something was wrong, but didn't want to push the kid, so they left it alone. The blond got up and made more waffles for everyone, and eventually Shikamaru made his way down to the kitchen, half asleep. It wasn't but 5 minutes later that Iruka also made his way into the kitchen, but walking with a limp, almost like there was something up his ass.

"H-h-hi everyone." Iruka said. Everyone bursed out laughing except Iruka and Kakashi.

-••••••••••••••-

Tsunade offered to do the dishes, and Ino went and showered in the room she had slept in, Iruka and Kakashi probably showered together, and Naruto and Shikamaru went and showered in his bathroom, separately of course. They were all down stairs and ready to go by 8:30. They got into Kakashi's car and he drove down the driveway.

-•••••••••••••••••-

They arrived at the game just in time and found seats at the back of the bleachers. Iruka had given him another twenty to spend, and left off with Kakashi. The game started, and Kiba was jumping off. He tipped the ball back to his team and the game began. Konoha high seemed to be better of the two, that was evident even after the first 10 minutes. On the team, there were only a few Naruto actually recognized, Kiba, Shino, and Lee.

-•••••••••-

The game progressed and The Falling Leaf Academy hardly even touched the ball. Kiba had scored 90% of the baskets, while Lee and Shino scored the other 10%. The rest of the team really needed to pick up! Shino was running down the court with the ball when suddenly it was stolen, and was being taken the opposite direction. Kiba was at half way, ready, when the red head came, Kiba did this neat spiny thing and grabbed the ball from the opponent and shot from half, the buzzer sounded and the ball went into the basket. The stadium erupted with cheers. The teams shook eachothers hands and Konoha High's basket ball team lifted up Kiba and started parading him around. Naruto had almost forgot he was mad at him.

"That was a good game hey!" Ino yelled, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, that was good!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru shot up from the bench he had just been sleeping on, "y-yeah great game." He said the two blondes laughed at him.

They slowly made their way down to the team area when Naruto stopped, eyes watering, and Ino's jaw at the floor. Kiba was standing their, in full make out with some brunette that had two buns in her hair.

"L-l-let's go." Naruto said, about to turn around when Lee yelled.

"Hey Naruto! Ino! Shikamaru!" Kiba eyes darted open, and removed his tongue from the girls mouth and removed his lips from hers.

"N-N-Naruto? This, this isn't-" he stopped, looking at the image of the fleeing blond. Ino gave him the middle finger and mouthed some choice words, and Shikamaru took out his earrings, ready to fuck up the Inuzuka. What almost made Ino take her earring out was the smirk on Tenten's face. She is a bigger bitch then Sakura!

"No Shikamaru, don't sink down to his level." Ino said, making sure it was audible to Kiba, and grabbed the raven and left. They soon caught up to Naruto who was sitting out on the damp curb, crying his heart out.

"How could he have done this!l

-••••••••••••••••-

Jiraiya picked up the trio, dropping of Shikamaru at his house, and waiting out side of Ino's as she went in and grabbed some clothes and something to sleep in. She was determined to stay with Naruto. They made their way to the large mansion, where Kiba was standing outside waiting for them to pass so he could make his way to Naruto to appologize. But Jiraiya hit the button on the controller clipped to his visor. The steal gate snapped shut, keeping out anyone who wanted to get in. Naruto could have sworn he heard a large zapping noise, and a thud.

-•••••••••••••-

"What a fucking man whore!" Jiraiya yelled, very pissed off at the Inuzuka.

"How dare he! Oh when I see him next!" Tsunade screamed, completely popping the stress ball in her hand.

"The next time he gets hurt at school!" Shizune roared. Everyone was making a big deal out of it, and didn't even notice Naruto when left with Ino and Genma to his room. They got Naruto's room and Ino went to the washroom to get changed into her pajamas.

"Sorry about Kiba, you guys were good together, but I know that's not what you want to here, neither is threatening him." Genma started. Sitting down with Naruto on the bed. "Naruto, have to remember to keep your friends close, I'm not saying forgive Kiba, because I wouldn't. But things are about to get a lot more difficult. Genma said, giving Naruto a hug, which Naruto strangely liked, and didn't want to let go.

They slid apart and Genma smiled at him, Ino opened the bathroom door wearing a fuzzy onezy, and dived onto the bed. Everyone in the room laughed, even Naruto. They put in a movie, one Naruto and Genma didn't recognize. The movie started off with a couple, in love, a baby on the way. They were both successful in their jobs, having lots of money and a big house. The married couple are eventually in a car accident, and when the male wakes up in the hospital, and is told that his wife and child yet to be born had died. It skips to 5 years later and he has become the shadow of the man he once was. He goes out of the state on a company trip, and is at the local bar, drinking heavily, when he thinks he sees his wife. He chased her out of the bar and corners her in an ally, only to find out that it is his wife, and that her and his child survived. They go to her house and that's where she tells him that she was told that her husband died, and she couldn't handle living in the house and left the state. The rest of the movie was about him getting to know his daughter, and the struggle of becoming her father. By the end of the movie, they had all laughed and cried, and screamed at the Tv. Naruto and Genma had been, cuddling? Yeah Naruto thought they were. Ino got up and took out the movie and turned on the lights. Genma and Naruto didn't move, and Ino blushed, looking at the spooning position they were in, and how close Naruto was to the other brunette.

"N-N-Naruto umm do you have another movie we could watch?" Ino asked.

"Um yea, they are in that cabinet." Naruto said, pointing to the stand the tv was on.

-•••••••••••••••-

They watched two more movies, talking and chatting about the movie. Eventually the raging adults stopped raging and came up to check on the trio. They two males broke apart quickly when they heard Shizune's voice out side the door. She came in and whispered something to Genma, who nodded. She exited the room, and the room once filled with talking between Naruto and Genma was silent, and they didn't go back to the rest of the movie having the same awkward feel.

-••••••••••••••-

Eventually they went down the stairs to find Jiraiya sitting by himself, tapping away on his laptop.

"Tsunade and Shizune had to go to the school, emergency staff meeting." Genma said, answering the question both Ino and Naruto were preparing to ask. "I'm also suppost to sleep over, Shizune said she had a bad feeling." Adding to his previous statement. They now group of four went to the kitchen, and Jiraiya whipped out his phone and dialed for pizza.

"Oh, I left my phone in the car, I'm going to go get it." Naruto said, grabbing the car keys from the bowl and walking out into the rain. He reached Jiraiya's car and searched for the phone. After about 2 minutes of searching, he finally found it and got out. He locked the car and was walking back to the house when he looked down the driveway. Someone in a black cloak, with large red spots on it was standing a good 165ft (50m) away. Naruto could make out that the person had long black hair. He suddenly remembered his dream.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled , slowly walking backwards. The figured slowly walked forward. Genma and Jiraiya came flying out of the house, and looked around.

"What's the matter!" Jiraiya screamed.

"There was someone over there! Wearing a black cloak with red clouds! Just like my dream!" Naruto screamed. Genma rapped his arms around the blond and brought him in the house, Jiraiya stayed out momentarily, surveying the area before going in. Naruto was forced to sit down in the kitchen and they asked about his dream.

"Well In the dream, I felt someone grabbing my throat so I opened my eyes…" Naruto retold his dream. Ino gasped, and the two adults looked grim.

"I suppose it's time we told you…" Jiraiya started.

**_~/~_**

"Lord pain." Konan said with a bow, the orange haired man nodded and the indigo haired girl continued. "Hidan and Kakuzu have made contact, but have interrupted the village. Orochimaru, Zetzu, and Tobi are in place for their special mission, ready whenever. Deidara and Sasori are making their way."

"What about the Konoha team?" The heavily peirced man asked.

"No word yet, but my sources have told me that Itachi has made mental contact." The female responded, getting up and walking out of his chamber.

"This might just go according to plan." He said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

**_~/~_**

"…even your teachers are." Jiraiya finished, taking in the breath he desperately needed.

"Wait! So let me get this straight, there is a group called the Akatsuki, an elite group of assassins, that first made their appearance in the 4th world war, the Sannin having first in the 3rd. They are responsible for the death of Naruto father, the fourth Hokage, and now are coming after Naruto? Further more, each teacher, and the people we shared a house with last night are all military specialist?" Ino said, also taking in a breath after finishing.

"That's the gist of it." Genma said, siting beside Naruto, rubbing his shoulder. "And Naruto proves to us that they are again active, and with new recruits. But from Naruto description, I believe you are talking about Itachi Uchiha."

"Yes, I agree, most defiantly Itachi." Jiraiya agreed.

"Wait, Itachi of the legendary Uchiha clan? They were famous for their long line of mentalists. Able to get into people's mind and do anything with them. This Itachi character killed all of his clan, with no survivors." Naruto said.

"Wow kid, you do pay attention in History." Genma said.

-•••••••••••-

The pizza arrived and soon after Kakashi and Iruka. The adults explained what had happened, from Jiraiya having to pick up Naruto, to the whole outside, seeing people.

"First, I'm going to kill Kiba, second, I'm going to kill this Itachi, third, I'm going to kill you Kakashi and Jiraiya for keeping this secret!" Iruka yelled, not liking the whole getting lied to.

"It was all to protect you Iru." Kakashi said, leaning in and pecking the brunette on the cheek through his mask.

"Hmm!" He remained silent, they all sat down and ate pizza, the three military men answering any questions that were asked.

"Why aren't the public allowed to know Konoha has an army?" Ino asked.

"Good question Ino. Two reasons, one, to stop people who are unqualified and aren't right for the job, and two, so that if any of the five great nations were to attack, they would be expecting a weak and easy nation to take over, when really are military might is stronger then all the nations combined." Genma explained.

"Then what about…" Iruka started asking. But Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was busy looking at his phone.

10 missed calls -Kiba  
'Naruto text me back'  
'Naruto I really need to talk to you'  
'Im really sorry, just text me'  
'I really need to talk to u! Please!'  
'Naruto, I'm sorry, I was mad and it was in the moment'  
'Naruto! I love you! Please'  
'What happened in your dream?'  
'Please! I'm so so so sorry! Please'  
'Naruto, I'm begging you'  
'Please, I just want to know that your still alive!'  
':( please!"

The messages go on and on, each one shocking Naruto at how his big strong tough boyfriend was now so vulnerable. What shocked him more was that he couldn't even bring himself to forgive him yet.

"I'm not hungry, I'm heading to bed." Naruto got up and left, and were quickly followed my Genma.

"You can't be alone now, one of us military personnel will have to be with you at all times, especially because the mentalist is in your mind." He said, climbing the stairs with the blond.

-•••••••••••••••-

The duo got up the stairs and went into Naruto's room. The blond went and made a bed on the floor big enough for two people, he decided to give Ino the bed. The two males stripped to their boxers. Naruto got a good look at Genma. He had washboard abs, like Kiba. He had a a perfectly waxed top, but still had armpit hair, he was simply gorgeous. They crawled into the makeshift bed and laid silently for a few moments, before the brunette spoke up.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." They embraced into a hug, Naruto looked up at the man, and the man came down into a kiss, Naruto kissed back, they were kissing for half minute, no tongue or anything, before Naruto pushed him away.

"N-N-No! Your dating Shizune! I'm kinda maybe dating Kiba! We can't do this!" Naruto said.

"Your right, I'm I'm sorry!" He said, hoping Naruto would forgive him.

"It's fine, I mean I was sorta letting you flirt with me since I got back from the game, but I still like Kiba, I just haven't forgiven him yet."

"Oh ok. Well I'm sorry, goodnight Naruto." Genma said, turning over and trying to sleep. Naruto grabbed his phone and went to his text, and replied to Kiba.

'Im still not over it, I don't want to talk about it, I'm not even sure I still want to date, you cheated on me, you cheated on me big time. You broke my heart, and it won't be easy to fix. You also have to get past my family and friends, I hope your ready for hell. I don't even know if you even want me back or if you want to stay with that girl. And I guess my whole family are queers, cuz they all seemed interested in my dream. I'm off to bed, I had a long day, but your probably fucking that girl right now, so I'll leave you alone.'

Kiba sat in the kitchen by himself, his eyes red and cheeks stained by tears. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. "Why would I let Tenten kiss me!" He though out loud. He had been to upset about what happened. He had done this before, but the girl he dated just dumped him their with no emotion. This was different, his blond ran and cried, he hurt his boyfriend. Could he even call Naruto his anymore? The rage on Shikamaru's and Ino's face told the him just how much he had hurt Naruto. The Inuzuka had never ever seen his two friends that mad. He had sent billions upon billions of text, and tried to call him 10 times. He had tried to clime the gate, only to be severy shocked by the wet electric gate.

"Boy you deserve it! This was the first person that made you happy, first person you dated because you actually liked them, first person you actually brought into the house, first person that I liked, and didn't run away from me!" His mother said, not caring if she hurt his feelings. "You made a mistake, a big one! And you expect him to text you back right away? Your dumber then I thought."

"I-I know! But I love him so much! I didn't mean to." Kiba yelled.

"And that makes a difference! How do you think he feels! Like shit! Worse then you! Boy, your in trouble! A man like that is hard to come by, like you could get anyone better! And you cheated on him!" Tsume said, trying to make Kiba feel guiltier, so he would do something about it.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow I will go up their and talk to Iruka and Jiraiya, then if I get through. I will try and make things better, even if he doesn't want to date, I will be the bestest friend there is!" He said standing up and walking to his room. Tsume just smiled, and shut off the lights and went to bed.

-••••••••••••••-

Kiba laid in his bed, the texts on his phone said they have been read, which means Naruto was still pissed. Akamaru was tried to make him feel better, but was failing. He continued to pet his dog. His room was dark, the only light coming from his IPhone 4S, wearing nothing but Naruto's boxers. He put his phone down and plugged it in, going under the covers when he heard vibrating. He shot up and opened his phone, only to find it was a penis enlargement email.

"Fuck you!" He screamed at his phone. Slamming it down and again crawling under the covers. When he heard the vibrating again, he angrily got up again and flung his hand at the phone, ready to fling it at the wall at then next penis related email.

New text!  
'Im still not over it, I don't want to talk about it, I'm not even sure I still want to date, you cheated on me, you cheated on me big time. You broke my heart, and it won't be easy to fix. You also have to get past my family and friends, I hope your ready for hell. I don't even know if you even want me back or if you want to stay with that girl. And I guess my whole family are queers, cuz they all seemed interested in my dream. I'm off to bed, I had a long day, but your probably fucking that girl right now, so I'll leave you alone.'

This both broke Kiba's heart, and fixed it. He thought Kiba actually liked Tenten, but the fact that he sent a text ment there was a chance.

Kiba exited out of the text and went to reminders.

Go to florists.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Hope you liked it! I still have got 2 reviews and 3 PMs for the whole Chakra idea, if you read the chapter there will be no chakra! I have about 20 review, I want at least 30 by next chapter or I might stop writing! I need to be told by readers what they like/don't like. I don't want to, but I will take a long break from writing if I don't get the reviews! Until next chapter, maybe :)**

**Beta's note: **You all need to review! If you love this story as much as I do then please review or PM!


	10. Chapter 10

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer**: Turns out Kishimoto isn't quite ready to part with any characters…

**Warning**: Rated M for certain reasons!

**Author's Note**: hey! Thanks for the reviews! And the PMs! Sorry it took so long, but with school, family problems and getting my phone taken away really sets you back! Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry that its not long, but idk where I'm going with this story!

**DenaliXL06 Beta note: You all really need to put in the extra effort and review because narutokiba1331 actually types up all his stories on his iPhone! Do you know how long that takes compared to a computer!?**

**Chapter 10**

"NARUTO!" A very angry and feminine voice roared. Naruto's eyes shot open to see a very pissed Ino. "FIND YOUR PHONE! I CAN'T FIND IT AND ITS BEEN VIBRATING ALL MORNING!" She got up, having just been shaking him, and walked back to the bed and fell asleep.

"S-s-sorry." He said quietly, searching all over the room. He finally found it, under the pile of clothes, both his and Genma's. That's when he looked over at the bed to see the brunette smiling.

"I had to pretend I was asleep or Ino would have made me help." Genma said, laughing at the blond. The blond smiled and went as laid down in his temporary bed.

"Looks like a got a text." Naruto said, unlocking his phone to see a text from Kiba.

'So umm hey, I just want to let you know I still like you and want to be with you, Tenten means nothing I me! I don't know why I kissed her! I was thinking we could talk this over, so I was thinking of coming over at 10:00, even if you don't want to talk, I still need to apologize to Iruka and Jiraiya, for putting you though this. Hope to see you there.' Naruto almost smiled, almost. He then checked the time, 10:45.

"Shit got to get down their!" Naruto said, making sure not to wake up the female. He and Genma got up and dressed, Genma just putting a shirt on, accompanied by his boxers,and Naruto toke off his boxers and going commando with gym shorts and a black wife beater. He turned around to see the brunette blushing, having just got an eyeful of Naruto's ass.

-•••••••••••••••••-

The two went down the stairs to see the house completely empty, into the kitchen, completely empty, into Jiraiya's study, empty.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked, worried something bad happened.

"Let's look outside." Genma said, pointing to the light coming from outside. They went to the front door and walked to the beginning of the driveway. Kiba was standing there, pinned against Iruka's car, surrounded by Jiraiya and Iruka, Kakashi was leaning against the house, with a book in his hand. Even with his mask it was evident he was smiling.

"You expect to come here, with flowers and have everything forgiven? You broke his heart." Iruka yelled, Kiba had that look in his eye, the one that said if i wasn't trying to be forgiven.

"I know it's not just going to take flowers and a simple apology, but what am I suppost to do? Sit back and wait? I love him! And I wanted to sort this out with you guys, then talk to him. You have been yelling at me for 45 minutes, atleast let Jiraiya hear me out, if your not willing to." He directed at the other brunette. Iruka looked at the ground, realizing he wasn't being all that fair.

"I'm listening Kiba." Jiraiya said, with a harsh, and slightly angry tone.

"I always get nervous and stuff like that before a game, so I was a dick to Naruto, and I deeply regret that, I will try to never do that again, and with the whole Tenten situation, she came on to me, and the only people who know I'm dating Naruto are Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru. I didn't want to look all queer in front of the team, so I just went with it." Kiba said, maintaining eye contact with the white haired man, that impressed him. "I wanted to go back and change everything, but I couldn't. I tried to get to him, but that electric fence plus the rain really had a jolt." Kiba said holding up his hand showing a big bar burn on his hand.

"I know that you regret it Kiba, but whose to say Naruto forgives you? Why should I even let you see him? What's to say you won't pull something like this again?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I know he doesn't forgive me, I also know there is a small chance of us getting back together, but I'm willing to be just a friend, just to be near him! I have no evidence to say I won't pull something like that again, or why you should let me see him, but you have my promise that I will not let this happen ever again!" Kiba said with so much emotion that it completely knocked down Jiraiya's wall. "And he doesn't want to see me, or he would have came down, but I just want you to tell him that I love him, and that I really want to talk." Kiba said, the two adults spreading and allowing him to walk to his car, but on his way he saw Naruto and Genma standing there.

"N-N-Naruto." Kiba said, unable to hold it together anymore. He broke down crying and ran and hugged the blond, who didn't hug back.

"K-Kiba get off." He said, and Kiba backed off, looking sadder then before. "You may have Jiraiya convinced, but I'm not him am I? You've done this before, don't you think Ino told me? You broke my heart, and do you really think I would just give it back to you?" Naruto said, himself almost in tears.

"I know Naruto, but I, I'm nothing without you! I can't sleep, eat, or think without you popping into my mind, and it's only been 24 hours! Your my everything!" Kiba screamed from on the ground, where he was on his knees.

"W-w-we'll talk about it." Naruto said. He then grabbed Kiba's wrist and lead him to the door and up the stairs, followed by Genma. They got up the stairs and they went into Naruto's room and all the way to the bathroom and locked the door, Genma went and laid in the bathtub and closed the curtain. Naruto went and sat on the sink counter, and Kiba started pacing until Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"You have five minutes."

"Ok. I'm so so so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I will never do it again! I just want to be with you! I missed talking and texting you! And I missed your smell and your lips. I missed your smile and your blush, I missed you. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I'm asking for one anyway! Your the best thing that's happened to me! And ever will happen! You-" Kiba was saying until he was cut off, but not by Naruto or Genma.

"You got that right! Now hurry up I have to pee!" Ino yelled, from outside the bathroom.

Naruto giggled and blushed and Genma laughed. "I don't think I can forgive you yet, I want to still be friend, and mabye later I will give you a second chance." Naruto said, and was then grabbed by Kiba's arms, and was pulled into a hug. Naruto jut stood sat there, feeling rather awkward when…

CRACK! BANG!

The vent had fallen to the floor, and Jiraiya was hanging from the cracked ceiling, a notepad in his hand. Genma had pushed the couple into the bathtub and held a knife in his hand, ready to kill the "intruder"

"What the fuck Jiraiya! I could have killed you!" Genma screamed at him.

~/~

"Hahahahaha! Lord Jashin feel my pain! Isn't it great!" Hidan screamed, having just been shot in the right shoulder. "You can't escape!" He was still hot on her trail.

"How the hell are you still running! What are you!? " Nii screamed.

"Oh you know what I am, but what's more important is what you are!" The white haired man yelled.

"Burn in hell!" She roared as she pulled the string, causing the tunnel to erupt with flame. You could hear Hidan screaming, but she kept running, almost at the tunnel exit when a large, almost corpse like body steppes in her way.

"You will make us lots of money." Kakuzu said, grabbing her. She put the bottom of her feet on his chest and kicked off. She did a gymnastic twist and landed on her feet, hand out stretched and shot her gun. Kakuzu fell to the ground and she made a break for the nearest house.

~/~

Things were still quite awkward between are favourite boys. What made it worse was when the teachers still thought they were friends, and put them together in partners, like Monday's Social class.

"Alright, James and Kyle, Harry…" Naruto wasn't paying attention, busy praying he would get Someone else, and not Kiba. "Tenten and Tyler, and finally Naruto and Kiba!"

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed. Wait Tenten is in his class? Naruto looked back and saw that slut liking her pen, trying to seduce the male who was giving her that look, that what the fuck look.

"YES!" Kiba yelled, both at the same time. They both looked at eachother, Naruto absolutely in distress and  
Kiba looking super happy.

"Any way! The project is a report on the Third World War. We have covered the Second World War, but before we start on the third I want you guys to do some research into it. You are to write a 1,000 word essay, on all major events that transpired. As well, you have to create a PowerPoint with all major Generals and people who were quite influential in the war. This is due next Monday, get to work." Kurenia said, sitting down at her desk, and typing away at her keyboard.

"Well I'll do the essay, and you can do the PowerPoint, and we should be done way before Monday." Naruto said, pulling out some paper and a pen.

"No! Lets both write essays, and see which one is better, or if we can combine the two. Then, Friday, we can go to your house, and get Jiraiya to help us. After that, we can have a sleep over at my house." Kiba said excitedly.

"Hmm, fine we will get Jiraiya to help, but we are having the sleep over at my house!" Naruto said, wait he didn't want a sleepover! "Wait! Kiba! I-"

"Nice! I can't wait! Lets get writing!" Kiba said, getting right down to work. Naruto ugh'd and started writing.

-••••••••••••-

Ino, Hinata and Naruto sat in art class, each one giggling. The project was to paint a story on someone's face. Of course the trio picked each other, and they got working.

"Naruto! Stop giggling! Your messing me up!" Ino screamed. Hinata had painted Naruto's face into a frog,with a sprital on his left check, and was forced to put on his forehead "property of Kiba", which Naruto didn't know about.

On Ino's face was filled with flowers, courtesy of Naruto. All the flowers were connected by a very detailed vine, stretching all over her face, with detailed flowers everywhere.

Hinata had a peace sign on her left cheek, a red rosé on her right cheek, extending to her temple, and on the left side of her forehead extending to the middle of the forehead was a detailed robin.

"Good work class. Now take a picture of your work and email it to me." Sai said.

-••••••••••••••••-

Sai let them out early to let them wash the paint off of their faces. Hinata walked with Ino to the girls bathroom and Naruto went into the guys. Kiba was sitting on the bench by their shared locker.

"Hey Naruto, took you long enough to get here!" Kiba said.

"Whatever, why are you so early?" Naruto questioned.

"I had sports performance, and we weren't in the classroom today. N-n-Naruto, what's on your forehead?" Kiba asked, blushing deeply. "Do you take me back?!"

"What! Hell no! I'm still pissed! What do you mean?" Naruto said, looking into the mirror where he saw property of Kiba plastered to his face.

"INOOOOOOO!"

-••••••••••••••••-

Guy came back into the gym to find Ino bring strangled by Naruto, and Kiba looking about to cry.

"This is not youth!" The spandex wearing man yelled, separating Naruto and Ino. "Now, you three, 50 laps around the gym, at a steady jog!"

The trio groaned, and they all started their laps, Kiba starting faster then the blonds, not even looking back at the two.

"He seems upset, what did you do!?" Ino yelled.

"Well after you forced Hinata to put property of Kiba on my forehead, he asked me if I forgave him and I umm err kinda um said..." Naruto said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you." Ino said.

"Well I kinda said hell no…" Naruto said quietly.

"WHAT! Overboard much!" Ino screamed.

-••••••••••••••••-

Naruto showered, next to Kiba, who was staring at the wall, looking very depressed. They both got changed together, and Kiba was about to leave when Naruto grabbed him.

"Hey Kiba, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school." Naruto asked, wanting to make him feel better.

"N-no I have homework, and stuff, and I really am not in the mood." Kiba said depressively, walking out the change room.

"I'm sorry Kiba..." Naruto said quietly.

~/~

"Call 911! Tell them Nii is here, and tell them to contact the Raikage!" Nii said, locking the doors and closing the curtains.

"Here I have them, just tell me what to say and I'll repeat." The woman said.

"Ok, the Raikage needs to come to the most western city, bring troops." He paused, letting the woman catch up. "I was attacked by the group of Akatsuki, I think I their dead-" she was cut off.

"Hahahaha! You think that would kill us?! You are gravely mistaken!" Hidan screamed.

Nii shot around to see the woman's feet dangling of the ground, held up by the white haired man, his cloak missing some pieces, and had chard parts.

BOOM!

The door had been knocked down, almost taking out the adult blonde.

"Enough Hidan, lets take this one and go." Kakuzu said, Nii tried to run but got a swift kick to the face, knocking her out.

"Oh lord Jashin! Take this sacrifice!" He said, plunging his retractable spear.

~/~

Jiraiya had picked up Naruto, but instead of going home, they pulled on Main Street.

"Jiraiya, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I have a meeting to attend, you will go and visit Iruka at his work while I'm there." Jiraiya explained, pulling into the parking lot of the hokage mansion. Jiraiya brought Naruto into the Hokage mansion, and lead him to Iruka's office.

"It should only take an hour or so." He said leaving him in the office. He turned many corners until he reached the front of the building he made his way up to the top floor, using the very big and wide stair case, that had turns in it and through the doors to the hokage's office. There at the table was an old man, Kakashi, Genma, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Guy, Asuma, Kurenia, and a man with brown hair.

"Nice to see you Yamato." Jiraiya said

"Same goes here general Jiraiya." He responded.

"Ehem!" The old man said tryling to get the attention. "Good we are all here, lets begin." Said the Hokage.

"Why exactly are we here?" Kakashi asked, not rudely, but curiously.

"It's are worst fear, we have just received word from Kumogakure…"

**End of chapter 10**

**There you have it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to Pm me or review the story. Hope you liked it, and again sorry about the lack if length! Until next chapter:)**

**Beta note: You all really need to put in the extra effort and review because narutokiba1331 actually types up all his stories on his iPhone! Do you know how long that takes compared to a computer!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer**: don't own anything, not one thing:/

**Warning**: this chapter will include violence, bad words. Anything else is also possible!

**Authors Note**: Be warned! When they are interviewing Jiraiya, it probably gets boring, depending on what you find interesting. I got all my info that I don't already know on character and villages from Narutopedia. Great source if you ever need to know anything about Naruto! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry this isn't my best work, I can't write certain scenes like fighting or sex:3 not that either of them happen!

**Beta's note:**All I have to say is... I hope none of you hate cliffhangers!

**Chapter 11**

The week went by pretty uneventful, quizzes her, painting there, and the daily threats from Anko. When Friday hit, The relationship between Kiba and Naruto hadn't gotten any better. Math had gone the same, Social they were forced to put together the essay, the situation being awkward for both of them.

"Yeah, umm I uh like those two umm paragraphs, but I think that one could uh kinda use something." Kiba managed to get out.

"Err yeah ok, hmm and I kinda like your forth, so umm we will use that." Naruto replied. The whole week had gone on like this, every teacher, and friends of the two were worried.

"What's wrong? You two were like brothers? What happened?" Kurenia said, walking up to the two of them.

"N-nothing." They both said in unison. She gave them a final bull shit look and walked away to the next group.

"So umm Kiba, are you still coming over after school?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Uh yea, well if I'm allowed." Kiba replied quietly.

"Yeah, so uh…" Naruto trailed off, not sure where to go.

The bell rang and both boys let out a sigh, got up and went to their separate classes.

"Seeing that it's Friday, I won't assign a huge project, but I would like you all to sketch in your sketch book, any picture, that shows your skills. I'll mark it on Monday." Sai said, getting out his own sketch book and getting to work.

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" Naruto said exasperatedly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Please, your the best artist in the school, it will be easy for-" Ino said be for getting cut off.

"That's not what I ment! I was working on this in my free time." Naruto said, holding up his book. The picture was shaded, no colours. There was a boy, sitting alone in wide open area, he was hugging his legs, face in his knees. Around him were 10 shadows, each their own shape, and directly behind Naruto's was silhouette, who had eyes a ripple like pattern to them.

"Wow, this is actually kinda creepy!" Ino yelled. "Anyway, then what were u talking about?"

"I want to be Kiba's friend, but things have been really awkward lately! I don't know what to do! And we were supost to have a sleepover tonight! Uhh!" Naruto said, throwing his head down on the desk.

"Umm uh N-N-Naruto, just get Kiba steak. A-and he t-told me all the t-time that h-h-he misses your s-smile and laugh." Hinata said, blushing for no reason.

"So steak and smile and laugh, got it." Naruto said, getting out his phone and texting Jiraiya.

'Can you pick up some steak?'

'Yeah, sure kid.'

'Thanks:)'

"Naruto, why are you on your phone?" A voice said. The blond looked up to see the same monotone face that his teacher always held.

"Well I was texting my grandfather, and I'm already finished." He said, hoping that the teacher wouldn't get mad.

"Ok, let me see your picture." The raven said. Naruto handed Sai the picture, and Sai smiled and walked away.

"See he loves you!" Ino screamed.

-••••••••••••••••-

Naruto sat there and conversed with the two females, helping when needed.

"Naruto! How the hell do you do that shading thing!?" Ino yelled, obviously annoyed. Naruto looked at the picture to see a whole lot of erase marks. He took the pencil and did a really weird hand thing, and gave it back to the other blonde.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!" Ino screamed, looking at a perfect shading.

-••••••••••••••-

Lunch bell rang, and the trio went to Naruto's locker and waited for Kiba, who came 5 minutes later, all sweaty, and yet still smelling great.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said, smiling his normal Naruto smile. Kiba seemed to perk up at this.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled, not noticing he yelled until both blondes and Hinata holding their hurt ears. "Oh sorry." Kiba said blushing.

The group made their way to the cafeteria and sat down at their regular table, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba conversing, Hinata listening.

Naruto tried to be nice to Kiba, who seemed ecstatic to get the attention from his blond.

~/~

Smoke, dust, fire, and debris was all the red head could see. He was running through the once brilliant house, he saw the open door and jumped out of it just in time, the house collapsed on itself, letting the rest of the rubble burn.

"Come out, I know your there!" The redhead yelled, into the empty clearing.

"Looks like you won't be that easy, Garaa of the sand, hmm?" Deidara said.

"I'm prepared, Akatsuki." He said calmly, pulling out a large sword that was strapped to his back.

"I should have brought more explosives, this might be a challenge hmm?" The blond said.

"You got that right!" A third voice yelled, two figures appeared next to the red head. "Don't worry Garaa! I've got your back!" A brunette with purple makeup on his face stood beside him holding a remote, a mechanical humanoid hanging of his shoulders.

"Sasori my man, would you mind coming and helping?" Deidara said, into his cloak, talking into a radio.

"You've kept me waiting!" A voice said from the other end.

~/~

Gym that day was horrendous, Guy thought it would 'show are youthfulness' by making the entire gym class walk at least 15 laps around the gym on their hands.

"Come on! Lets see your youth!" Guy yelled, followed closely behind by his mini-me, apparently they were racing.

"How the hell are we supost to do 15 laps?!" Naruto yelled, falling down on he floor.

"Here, go up and all help you." Kiba said, Naruto went up and felt Kiba's big hands grab his ankle. What Naruto shouldn't have felt was somehing round and squishy by his nose. He looked up to see face in Kiba's crotch.

"Uh K-K-Kiba I think i-I-Im good." Naruto said blushing a deep red. Kiba notices the position they were in and smirked, slowly putting Naruto down, not before smacking him with his clothed member if course.

-••••••••••••••••••-

The two boys decided to skip the shower after gym, Naruto saying that they could shower at his house. The car side was surprisingly enjoyable, not like it once was, but it was getting there. They pulled up in the driveway and got out and walked to the door. Jiraiya was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, the couch, floor, and coffee table covered with folders and papers.

"Do you really go this all out for a book?" Naruto asked, sounding very condescending.

"Hey you little twerp! This is for your project! And I can go and return the st-"

"Ok ok! I get it thanks Jiraiya!" Naruto said.

"Return the what?" Kiba asked confused.

"N-nothing! Come one let's get to work!" Naruto said, they walked to the living room, and Kiba took the open seat beside Jiraiya, leaving no room for Naruto.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Naruto said, pointing at the cluttered floor and couches.

"Here." Kiba said patting his lap, and did a strange eyebrow thing, lifting them both up multiple times. Naruto rolled his eyes, and with a slight blush went and sat on Kiba.

"So as you know, the Legendary Sannin were first introduced in the Second World War, but we helped out in the Third as generals." Jiraiya said, pausing to let them catch up in there notes.

"Why did the war start?" Naruto asked.

"Because of a decline in national power, the reign of the Five Great Countries was crumbling. Along their borders, skirmishes with smaller nations broke out all the time. The prolonged war gradually spread its fires far and wide, until at last it developed into the Third World War. This war turned into an unprecedented war of attrition, tormenting all nations with a shortage of war potential. Not even excluding a great power like Konoha, very young children were thrown unto the battlefield, losing their short lives. Konoha and Iwa fought across Kusa after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of the Land of Fire. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Suna also participated in the war. Kumo was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konoha clashing with warriors from this village. Later on Kiri also partook in the war and used captured soldiers as guinea pigs for an unknown experiment. Hiruzen Sarutobi made a peace treaty with the Tsuchigumo clan sometime during the war." Jiraiya said with a huff.

"Hmm ok, so how exactly was the military organized?" Kiba asked.

"It had 5 main groups, each lead by 5 different leaders. I lead the first, Tsunde lead the second, a man by the name if Orochimaru lead the third, Minato lead the fourth, and Hiashi lead the fifth."

"Who is Orochimaru and Hiashi? And my father was a general?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"Yes, Minato was. Orochimaru was the third member of the Legendary Sannin." Jiraiya explained.

"Hiashi is Hinata's father, he is a dick." Kiba said.

"Hahaha yes, yes he is!" Jiraya chuckled. "Anyway, you two get working, the laptop is there, I'm going to start dinner." He said getting up and carefully heading to the kitchen.

"Wow, that's quite a bit if information, why don't you sort through that pile, and I'll I plug in the laptop." Naruto said getting of Kiba's lap and walking over with the cord and plugging it into the wall.

-•••••••••••••••••••-

The two went through the many sheets of paper, adding to their notes and power point. Thy worked for an hour, Jiraiya coming in regularly and checking their progress. Right now, they had just finished their project.

"Holy! That was a lot if work!" Naruto said, his head in Kiba's lap, looking up at the brunette. Damn he missed him. His wild eyes, his equally wild hair, his cool cheek tattoos, and his nice soft lips.

"N-N-Naruto, what are you starting at?" Kiba asked, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"You." Naruto said leaning up and capturing Kiba's lips. He put his head down slightly, Kiba following. Eventually Kiba's tongue began licking Naruto's lips, the blond in turn opened up instantly. This is something they both missed, the taste of eachother. There tongues danced, Kiba forcing Naruto's tongue down, and he explored his mouth. Naruto an Kiba separated, both panting.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Kiba asked.

"No, I just kiss you because it was in the moment." Naruto said laughing, making fun of what Kiba had said.

"Hey!" Kiba said, blushing deeply.

"Yes of course we are back together!" Naruto exclaimed, pecking Kiba on he lips.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"That must be Iruka, I probably locked the door when we came in." The blond said getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door and almost had a heart attack. Before him stood a man with a black cloak, with red clouds, he had long black hair, and red eyes.

"Y-y-our Itachi! F-from my dream!" Naruto yelled backing up.

"Come quietly, Naruto. Lets not make this difficult." Itachi said stepping in after him.

"JIRIAYA! KIBA! HE-" Naruto started before he was cut of by a hand around his neck.

Jiraya bust from the kitchen holding the strange knife Anko and Genma had, Kiba ran from the living room and grabbed Naruto and put him behind him.

"Itachi Uchiha, leave unless you want a fight." Jiraiya said.

"I won't be leaving with out the boy." He said, pulling his arm out of the cloak revealing a kunia. The fight started Itachi lunged at Jiriaya, who blocked the knife with his, and aimed a roundhouse at Itachi's face who leaned back twisted in midair.

"Run you two! Go and hide!" Jiraiya said, grabbing Itachi and throwingj him against the wall.

"LET'S GO!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Naruto's hand and running out the door.

"You will not kill Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed, holding up his kunia.

"Foolish old man, it isn't about revenge against the fourth hokage, we need what Naruto carries." Itachi said.

"No! Not the Kyuubi program!" Jiraiya said in disbelief.

-•••••••••••••••••-

The two teens ran and ran and ran, they must have been running for at least and hour when they finally hit a rather large river.

"I-I think we... Got... Away." Naruto said panting. Looking up at the brunette who practically dragged him here.

"It's alright, we're safe her." Kiba said, leaning down and kissed his blond.

"I don't think so!" A menacing voice said. The duo jumped away from each other to see an almost shark like man, standing in the water. "You'll be coming with me brat."

"You'll have to go through me first!" Kiba yelled getting in front of Naruto.

"My pleasure!" The man feet floated to the surface, his shoes had strangely expanded, he was holding a very large rapped sword. "Here I come!" He charged the couple. Kiba stood there, ready to take the blow, the man was less then 10 feet away when Kiba felt hands grab his back and rap around him, he closed his eyes ready to feel the pain of the sword.

Silence, and no pain was felt. Kiba opened his eyes to see Guy, supporting his 'nice guy' pose, blocking the sword.

"Well well well, look who it is, the green beast of the Hidden Leaf." Kisame said. He jumped back to the water, supporting a sadistic smile.

"Uh have we met before?" Guy said puzzled, not remembering ever meeting this man.

"His name is Kisame Hoshigaki, from Kiri. You have fought him like five times." Kakashi said, he could not believe that he couldn't remember.

"Well at least someone remembers me, now move aside Kakashi and Guy, don't want you getting hurt." He said with a sly smile.

"Then you shouldn't have came here." Kakashi said, throwing 5 shuriken at the blue man. It took him little effort to dodge, and he went running for the two grown adults. Kakashi got out a sword that was strapped to his back, and Guy got into one of his famous poses. He went and slashed his sword at Kakashi, who blocked it with his short sword, giving Guy enough time to roundhouse Kisame in the face. Kisame skidded back into the water, the two Konoha warriors charged the man, their shoes inflating to.

"You guys! Run!" Kakashi yelled, trowing a punch, which was blocked, but Guy's knee made up for it. They really were a great team.

"O-o-ok!" Naruto yelled, this time grabbing Kiba's hand. They ran from the small beach like area and went running back to the forest, well tried.

"If I cat get you alive!" Kisame yelled, pulling out a gun.

BANG!

Naruto was frozen with fear, the the sound of a shot being fired terrified him, he looked down expecting to see blood, but there was none.

"I-I-I love you N-N-Narut-" Kiba tried to finish, before falling to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"KIBA! KIBA! WAKE UP!" Naruto said dropping to his knees and cradling Kiba into his chest. "Please Kiba wake up!"

Behind Naruto, twigs were snapping, and the dirt was crunching, but Naruto was to busy to notice. A hand came and grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"Come with me Naruto."

**End of chapter 11**

**Yes I know cliff hanger! What is instore for next chapter? Who knows, what ever I think of next chapter:3 anyway review and PM and follow and stuff! Or I might just kill of some people :D until next chapter:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Kiba, or any other Character from Naruto. I also don't own any places or country from the magical land:)

**Warning**: Course Language, Violence, and Sexuality may make its way into the chapter!

**Author's Note**: here is chapter 12. I'm sorry, I'm not to good at writing! A certain scene that is deferent then most scenes in the story is horribly written, you'll know when you see it! Anyway, I'm getting tired of writing, seemingly to no one. I need reviews! Or even PMs! But I'm getting sick of writing this story! So review! Oh and I might start writing a story, but probably won't post it, if your interested to see what it is like, when I start writing it ill give you and excerpt ! My beta has talked me into continuing writing for now, so you should all thank him!

**Beta's Note:** If anyone is enjoying this story then spread the word to others about it! Also, there's a hot and steamy scene near the end that you'll all like! Or maybe that's just my perverted mind in action! Anyways ...review/PM if you think this story should continue!

**Chapter 12**

"_If I cant get you alive!" Kisame yelled, pulling out a gun. _

_BANG!_

_Naruto was frozen with fear, the the sound of a shot being fired terrified him, he looked down expecting to see blood, but there was none. _

_"I-I-I love you N-N-Narut-" Kiba tried to finish, before falling to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. _

_"KIBA! KIBA! WAKE UP!" Naruto said dropping to his knees and cradling Kiba into his chest. "Please Kiba wake up!" _

_Behind Naruto, twigs were snapping, and the dirt was crunching, but Naruto was to busy to notice. A hand came and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. _

_"Come with me Naruto." _

Naruto shot around to see the worried face of Jiraiya.

"K-K-Kiba…" Naruto said, even more tears fell from his face. Jiraiya looked over to see the brunette's body, all blood drained from his blood covered face.

"Let me check…" Jiraiya said, goin over to Kiba. "HE'S ALIVE! WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jiraiya yelled, trying to pick him up. But Naruto pushed him away and pick up Kiba by himself.

"If anyone is going to help Kiba, it's going to be me!" Naruto said. He was holding Kiba bridal style, and he started running down the path to the main road. Jiraiya took out his phone and called 911.

"Hello, this is Jiraiya, code yellow. Need an ambulance on 1st street now!" Jiraiya said. He was watching Guy and Kakashi fight Kisame. The two on one was surprisingly equally matched, mabye because the shark man was a expert water fighter? But Jiraiya couldn't worry about them, he had to catch up to Naruto.

**_~/~_**

Itachi stumbled out of Jiraiya's house, clutching his bleeding stomach area. He wasn't much of a short ranged fighter, but once he got in your head it was over.

"That old man." He said, walking into the bush, he pulled out a radio and turned the knob. "Konan, this is Itachi, we have made contact, but the container has escaped."

"Hmm this is unacceptable, God will not be pleased." The feminine voice said.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Might Guy intervened, it would have been simple otherwise." Itachi replied.

"Master Jiraiya? Hmm, well back off for now, I will tell Kisame to retreat."

_**~/~ **_

The ambulance arrived, and not a moment to soon, Kiba had started puking up blood.

"Boy, give us Kiba, we will take care of him." The paramedic said, trying to get Kiba from Naruto.

"O-O-ok, can I c-c-come with?" Naruto said, he hadn't stopped crying since his boyfriend was shot.

"Hmm fine, just stay out of the way, it might just cost a life."

**_-•••••••••••••••••-_**

The back of the ambulance burst opened, and the paramedics wheeled a gurney with the bleeding teen into the hospital. The hysterical blond holding the brunette's hand. They rushed through the ER and the doors to the operating room were ahead. The medics had said nothin about keeping him out, but a pair if slender hands came and ripped him from the teen.

"Naruto! You can't go in! Stay out here, Genma will be here shortly!" Tsunade said, turning the boy around and herself rushing to the emergency surgery room.

"But!" Naruto said, he was still crying. His head hanging down, he made his way to the ER lobby. He was there for 5 minutes, everyone looking at the teen stained with the crimson liquid.

"There you are Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Genma, who's face was riddled with worry. "When I heard about the attack I was so worried!" He said, pulling the blond into a hug.

"I-I-Im fine, but K-K-KIBA!" Naruto screamed, putting his head into Genma's shoulder and crying his heart out. Genma running his back, making him feel better.

**_-•••••••••••••••-_**

A few hours later, Genma and Naruto were moved into a waiting room, it had a few small chairs, and a space where Kiba's bed would go. Yelling and some sort of commotion was coming from down the hallway, not seconds later, a woman who reminded Naruto of Kiba came into the waiting room.

"M-M-Mrs. Inuzuka! I-I-I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, hoping she wouldn't yell at him.

"Oh Naruto, it's not your fault! It's Kisame's! And I'm mad that I wasn't called sooner!" She roared.

"Yeah! You think they would have called us first!" A brunette said behind Tsume. Damn, if Naruto wasn't gay, or dating Kiba. This woman was the pure vision of beautiful! Or mabye it was because she looked like Kiba?

"Oh I guess we haven't been introduced! My name is Hana, I'm Kiba's sister." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Naruto said with a sad smile. That's when Tsume and Hana got a look at the boy, covered in there son/brother's blood. Hana ran over to the garbage can and started puking.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"Naruto said, now disgusted with him self.

"It-it's fine…" Hana said from the garbage can.

"Ok, can I talk with you guys?" A feminine voice said from the door way. Tsunade was standing there with a clip board.

"Yea! Go ahead Lady Tsunade!" The Inuzuka matriarch yelled or more like pleaded. He stepped into the room, and everyone grabbed a seat.

"Kiba is going to be fine, the bullet missed his heart my millimeters. He has lost a lot of blood, but should recover in the next few days." Tsunade said, pausing at the sound of cries of joy. "But he will have to come in monthly to make sure nothing is damaged, after all, he does use his heart a lot ."

"Thank you Granny!" Naruto said geting up and hugging her. Tsume and Hana followed suit.

**_~/~_**

"Lord Pein! Itachi and Kisame's mission was a failure. They were stopped by Master Jiraiya, and Kakashi." Konan said, while on her knees in a bow.

"Master Jiraiya? Hmm this is interesting. Tell them to fall back, to relocate to Kiri, tell them to look for Isobu." The orange haired man said, seemingly in deep thought.

"Right away! Also, Deidara and Sasori have made contact, but are having some issues."

"Ok, tell Tobi to move in. Any word from Hidan and Kakuzu?" The heavily pierced man said.

"They have the Matarabi! They are on their way here, they should arrive in a day or two." The indigo haired woman said.

"Very good."

**_~/~_**

Kiba had been rolled in, occupying his bed. He had been sleeping for quite some time Genma wasn't allowed to leave Naruto's side, and of course Hana and Tsume had stayed, well Hana tried, but was called into work. Days went by, and Kiba hadn't woken up yet. He would mutter things, move around a little, but still remained unconscious. When Sunday rolled around...

"Naruto, why don't you go take a shower in the bathroom." Tsume said, trying to get Naruto's mind of Kiba, the teen had been staring at the brunette with watery eyes for the past few days, and his sweaty and covered in blood body wasn't exactly something they all liked.

"Ok." Naruto said getting up, followed by Genma. "I may be traumatized, but I think I can handle myself in the bathroom."

"Jiraiya's orders! Trust me, this is just as awkward for me as it is for you!"

**_-••••••••••••••-_**

"Seems like he finally is in the shower." Shizune said, laughing at the screaming fight Naruto had about getting the older brunette to turn around so he could strip. She had gotten into the room when it had started.

"Yeah, hahahaha! What a character!" Tsume said.

"W-W-where is Naruto?"

The two women turned their heads to see Kiba sitting up, as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm, where is he? Did he get away? I wanna talk to him!" Kiba whined the last part. The other Inuzuka's looked shocked.

"Why hello to you to Kiba." Tsume said. "Cuz you know, you didn't just get shot, and have your family worried. But you want to talk to some one your met like 2-3 weeks ago!" She roared. "I swear, if you hadn't just got shot I would -" she was cut off.

"KIBA!" Naruto said from the bathroom door, he was only wearing a towl. He ran over to Kiba and gave him the biggest hug of life. They were both crying heavily, the blond pulled away and looked at his boyfriend. "Don't ever do that again, I'll take the bullet next time, it would be less painful then losing you." They leaned in to a kiss, a nice tender, romantic kiss. No tongue, no advances, just a loving kiss.

"AWW!" Three girls screamed. Tsume, Shizune, and a recently arrived Tsunade , were all together, jumping together.

"When can I leave?" Kiba asked, holding his barely covered boyfriend.

"I need to run a few more test on you before you can go. Hmm, seeing as its 11, probably by 12:30 or so." Tsunade said.

"Umm, N-N-Naruto, could you pull down your towel a bit?" Shizune said, blushing a deep red. Naruto looked down to see his member, hanging out of his towel, paired with his balls.

**_-•••••••••••••••••-_**

Tsunade having been true to her word, got Kiba a wheel chair and they were out of the hospital at 12:30. Naruto was now fully clothed, and still blushing at the whole towel incident, and it didn't help that Tsume and Shizune were doing a lousy job of whispering about it.

"Where is my car?" Kiba said, wondering how they were going to get home.

"It's at Jiraiya's house, everything is being examined by the eyes if Konoha." Tsume said.

"Eyes of Konoha?" Naruto questioned, not sure what that was.

"They are a clan, the Hyūga clan. They specialize in looking over things, like seeing if people are wearing wires, if a bomb has been planted, land mines, clues, anything you want to looked for. Hinata, and her cousin you probably don't know yet, have been trained to look, so they are probably there helping."Genma said, who was walking on the left side of Kiba, opposite to the two women.

"Oh ok, so they will see if it is safe to go back, and if it is safe to use the cars." Naruto said, thinking about what had happened just days ago.

They got into Tsume's car, and they started driving down the highway. They went to the veterinarian office and picked up Hana. Tsume was driving, Genma was shot gun, and in the back was the two Inuzuka siblings on the outside, and Naruto in the middle.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"You don't think we would let you get away, did you, Uzumaki?" Tsume said is a creepy voice.

"Knock it off Mom!" Kiba yelled at the same time as Hana.

"Hehehe, I'm trying to have some fun! We are going to our secret hideout, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Guy will meet us there, as Tsunade and Shizune will eventually make their way." Tsume said.

"Ok, so did you guys use it during the war?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it was one of our many hidden bases."Genma answered, staring out the passenger window.

"Oh, I have a question, is the Hyūga clan the only clan with a specialty?" The blond asked.

"Good question, is it ok If I answer this one Genma?" The matriarch asked, the male nodded. "No, there are plenty other clans, ours is known for our tracking ability, as well as our work with hounds. The Nara clan, is known for intellect, and the Yamanaka clan is known for information extraction, but not torture. Oh and there once was a clan, the Uchiha, known for their mentalists, and small penises! Unlike our Naruto!" Tsume laughed heartily.

Everyone in the car laughed, except of course Naruto, who was redder the a tomato. Hana had a funny look on her face.

**_-••••••••••••••-_**

They arrived at the base, which to get there you had to go underground. Genma pulled out a keychain like thing and hit a button, and the Earth lifted to reveal a tunnel. They drove for half an hour before they reached a house, almost as grand as Jiraiya's.

"Oh, reminds me of the good ol-days!" Tsume yelled. She stopped the car, and stepped out and opened Kiba's door. The two boys got out of he left side door, and started walking to the house, when Kiba started to sway.

"N-N-Naruto… could you… umm… help me?" Kiba said, sounding embarrassed. He was supposed to be the dominant, strong one.

"Killed you to ask me didn't it?" Naruto said, putting Kiba's arm around his shoulders, and rapping his arm around his back. They made their way to the house, closely followed by the females and Genma.

"Oh there you guys are, you are early! We are still in a meeting why don't you guys head upstairs." Jiraiya said at the front door, he gestured them in, Tsume and Hana went to the Dining room, where they presumed the meeting was held.

"I'll show them to there room." Genma said, leading the blond and the wobbling boy up the stairs. They mad a few turns and eventually hit a hallway with a bright orange door that seemed to glow. "This was your dads. Go on in, I'll see you two later." He said with a smile and left.

**_-•••••••••••••-_**

They had looked around the room, nothing of interest, no photos, no nothing. They sat on the bed cuddling, but the two hormonal teenagers didn't cuddling for long.

"I love you Naruto." Kiba said, they started making out intensely. Tongues darting out, and tangled itself with the others. Kiba's wet muscle started to get rough, and was pushing Naruto's back into his own, at this point the blond crawled on top of the brunette, sitting in his lap. They separated for a moment.

"You… taste like… caramel!" Kiba said, panting at his blond. The blond blushed and said in turn.

"You fricken… taste… like cinnamon!"

The two closed the gap, and the fight for dominance was on, it started off long in Kiba's favor, but the blond's tongue got a sudden surge of power, pushed his tongue back into Kiba's mouth, he explored it, going over every inch and cranny, passing over every tooth, and Kiba could tell Naruto had cut himself on his canines by the metallic taste in his mouth. The kiss went on, and as the seconds went by, the harder the thing poking the blond's clothed ass became.

"I never did get to thank you for saving me." The blond said sexually, running his ass on the brunette's member.

"We can't to that! I would love to, but I can't really move around, and from my experiences, there is a lot of that!" The brunette said, even though he really wanted to.

"Well, there are other holes you could stuff." Naruto said with a wink, and squirmed off the bed. He slowly took off his shirt and his pants, but left his underwear on. He repositioned himself on the mattress,

his feet at the end of the bed, and his head was hovered over the crotch of his boyfriends. Kiba was leaning against the headboard, not trusting his own back muscles. Kiba took off his shirt, but he was about to take his pants off when the blond stopped him. Naruto slowly moved his mouth to the crotch and with his teeth, pulled down the fly, with his hands then opened the buttons and pulled the pants off, revealing a large tent in his orange boxers.

"Hey aren't these mine?" Naruo said, looking up at Kiba as he licked the head trough the material. Kiba couldn't even answer, not even nod his head. The blond took the boxers off, and flung them to the side, revealing the big bush of thick brown hair, the long 7inch cut shaft, and a pair of two egg sized hanging balls.

"Yumm!" Naruto said, as he licked from the base to the top, Kiba letting out a moan. Naruto kept doing this, over and over.

"Fuck Naruto! Stop teasing!" Kiba moaned/screamed. Naruto smirked and took the head into his mouth and started sucking.

"Uh fuck! More!" He said, bucking his hips, which caused the rest of his dick to go in. Naruto started to massage Kiba's large balls, but Kiba still wasn't satisfied, so Naruto went and found Kiba's hole, and stuck his finger in it.

"Ugh! Mhh that's different! Uh uh uh, fuck! Right there!" Kiba moaned. Naruto kept hitting the sweet spot over and over, deepthroating his brunette. "NARUTO! IM CUMING!" He said, squirting into Naruto's ready mouth. When the boy was done squirting, he swallowed three quarters of it and came up and captured his boy's lips. Swapping Kiba's spit for the cum.

Hana had heard some screaming, and some moaning, but it sounded like a painful one. She excused herself from the meeting and made her way upstairs, where she heard more and more of the screaming and moaning. She got to an orange door and slowest opened it up, and regretted it. She saw Naruto, laying on his stomach, completely naked save for the tight purple boxers, his head bobbing up and down between his brothers legs. His hand was moving back and forth, was he fingering Kiba?! She closed the door and ran down the stairs blushing deeply. Kiba's gay?! She ran down stairs and into the dining room and grabbed her mom and pulled her into the living room.

"Kiba is gay!" She said. Tsume merely laughed.

"Didn't I tell you? They're dating!" She said with a hearty laugh.

"WHAT?!" She screamed and fainted.

"It's your turn!" Kiba said, flipping them around.

"K-K-Kiba! No! That was suppost to mean something!" Naruto yelled, but Kiba wasn't listening he had Naruto's boxers off, revealing a 8 inch uncut cock.

"WAIT! I WAS BIGGER NOT TO LONG AGO! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kiba yelled, gaping at the size and girth.

"W-w-well I'm sorry! I just- I just, grew…" he said looking away, his member slowest getting flaccid.

"It- it's just that I'm suppost to be the dominant one with the bigger dick! And your a year younger!" Kiba said, covering his self.

"Your beautiful! And I love you the way you are! You will be dominant no matter the size! It's not my personality! Now, if our done moping that I'm bigger then you, can we go downstairs?" Naruto said.

"Thanks babe!" Kiba said.

"Oh wait before that I have a question to ask. You said you had experience with sex, how?" Naruto asked, obviously upset.

"Well…" he stopped to think. "You see I dated Sakura, and I was hers and she was my first. She is the only one, well I kinda fooled around with Hinata once, but it was sorta awkward cuz she is practitioner my sister." He said.

"Oh, umm ok…" Naruto said turning around and walking out of the door, Kiba ran after him and turned him around.

"What's the matter?" The brunette asked.

"You were my first everything, even though we haven't had sex, you are still going to be my first for that, well I hope. I just thought I was our first, not only that, but you've had sex with that whore of a girl! Ino said, Sakura lost her Virginity to a boy named Sasuke before he died!" Naruto said.

"What! But-but she said!" Kiba said, he looked down, absolutly disgusted.

"I still love you, I want you as my first, but I'm just disappointed that I won't be your first. As well, you could have an S.T.D or S.T.I or whatever it's called. I don't want one of those!" Naruto said. He hugged Kiba and held his hand and led them down the stairs.

**End of chapter 12 **

**What do you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review! I'm losing all my will to write this story! My beta has talked me into continuing writing for now, so you should all thank him! Anyway, give me an idea for what to do next! Until next chapter:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**F.F.T.T.L Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**Warning**: may contain sex, violence, and swear words.

**Authors Note:**not enough reviews! Need more! I think I will stop until I get at least 50reviews. I will work on my other story, if you want to read it, just PM me or something. But I'm serious! Not until 50 reviews! I want to thank my Beta for helping me with ideas for the chapter! Your the best:D

**Betas note**: the end of this chapter made me tear up a bit. Hope you like it too!

**Chapter 13**

The couple walked down the stairs, still holding hands. The sounds of people exiting and saying goodbye could be heard, they reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Jiraiya closing the door, Genma sitting in a chair, Shizune on her lap, Tsume and Tsunade talking, Kakashi and guy arm wrestling, Iruka watching the masked man, and Hana on the floor.

"Why is Hana on the floor?" Kiba asked, confused at the sight of her lying there.

"Oh no reason, you will probably find out later." Tsume said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Umm ok?" The male Inuzuka said, rapping his arm around his blond, walked over to the living room to sit down on the couch. The blond cuddled into his boyfriend, and he group all crowded into the room, Tsume dragging Hana over and placed her on the floor.

"Now, something's are going to change, we can't have something like that happen again. You will both still go to school, but you will be escorted to and from class. You both will not be alone, unless here. After school you will be picked up and driven out here." Jiraiya said.

"What about basket ball!? What about Naruto's art club?!" Kiba yelled, obviously upset.

"You guys will have time for that! We don't want to deprive you of your youth!" Guy yelled. "Sai is a fighter, and I'm the coach, you should be fine!" Qu nice guy pose.

"It will be almost normal, but you can't be alone, that's all." Tsume said, patting on Naruto's and Kiba's knee.

"Ok. I think that's it, any questions?" Jiraiya said, he waited, no questions. "Ok, I'll go make some supper." Iruka, Shizune and Genma got up and left to help prepare dinner.

-••••••••••••••••••-

The living room was filled with laughter as the smell of supper cooking. Everyone was having fun, well until…

"KIBA YOUR GAY! AND SO IS NARUTO!" Hana screamed, shooting up from the ground she was dragged on to. The room went silent, all eyes darting from the teen boys to the young adult.

"U-u-umm, H-Hana, you didn't know?" Kiba said in surprise and embarrassment.

"No! No one tells me anything! And you two are dating!?" Hana yelled, by this time everyone from the kitchen moved into the living room.

"Can I ask a question? How did you f-find out?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I walked in on your little activities upstairs!" Hana hollered, Kiba and Naruto blushed the reddest they ever did, and looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you and your friend were fags?!"

"HANA! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Tsume screamed with nothing in her voice except for anger.

"No it's ok mom! Hana, you have a right to be mad, but don't ever insult Naruto in front of me, or it will be the last thing you'll ever do! Me and Naruto have been dating for like 4-5 days, we broke up for a week." Kiba spoke calmly. Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were about say something, but were taken aback by Kiba's comment.

"I'm sorry Kiba! It's just that it was a shock! I mean you always hung around with Hinata and Ino! Even those sluts Sakura and Tenten! I still accept you, it's just, it's just…"

"It's ok Hana." Kiba said. The two young Inuzukas came in for a hug. Everyone did the ceremonial 'awe' and the two split. Kiba went back to Naruto, who was still rather red.

"So… what EXACTLY were you DOING up there?" Iruka said, hovering over the two, a death glare in his eyes.

-•••••••••••••••••-

The group, after a very embarrassing lecture from Iruka about safe sex and abstinence, were called into the kitchen to eat the large dinner that had been prepared for them.

"STEAK!" Kiba, Tsume, and Hana screamed. Running into the kitchen. Everyone else followed and they all sat down and started eating. The fanged clan finished helping after helping, when everyone else just finished their first. Supper talk was mainly between the adults, the two male teens still to embarrassed to say anything.

"Naruto, you take Kiba to the room with the brown door, it's across from yours." Jiraiya said.

"I umm well kinda uh thought that Kiba should sleep, in umm my room. Just incase well, something happens." Naruto kinda got out. Everyone at the table sat with smirks on their face, well except for Iruka.

"Sure, go ahead." Jiraiya said.

"THANKS!" Naruto said, grabbing Kiba's wrist and pulling him up and dragging him up the stairs. They reached the orange door and plopped in on the bed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about what Hana said-"

"Kiba it's fine. We have school tomorrow, and I haven't slept well lately, do you wanna go to bed? Please." Naruto said, getting stripped and under the covers.

"Ok, and Naruto."

"Hmm"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**_~/~_**

"Here you go boss." Hidan said, handing over the blond woman.

"Very good you two. Head out and look for the Saiken." Pein said.

"Right away." Bowed Kakuzu.

**_~/~_**

"You guys have a good weekend?" Anko asked the two teens, who were walking from the car with her.

"No! Kiba got shot! Didn't you know?!" Naruto screamed.

"He he he, I did know, I just wanted you to bring it up." The female laughed. What a sadistic woman! "Oh and by the way, we have a surprise math test today!" He laughed even harder and practically dragged the duo to the math wing.

-••••••••••••••-

Naruto and Shikamaru finished at the same time, 10mins in, and made there way to the back of the class.

"So how are things between you and Kiba?" The raven asked, putting the side of his head down on the desk.

"OMG I FORGOT TO TELL YOU AND INO!" Naruto screamed, and went really red when everyone's eyes were in him. Ino looked rather intrigued and went straight back to her test.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said, rather intersected, well for the lazy boy it was the best anyone could get.

"Well…" Naruto began, starting at the car ride home, and going all the way to going to bed last night, leaving out the secret base part. "Yeah, and apparently Hana caught me sucking on Kiba's di-"

"Woah! To much!" Shikamaru yelled, covering his ears. Soon Ino joined, and Naruto was forced to retell the story.

"Yeah, and apparently Hana caught me sucking Kiba's di…" this time Naruto wasn't cut off, but trailed off as he saw Ino standing there with an evil glint in her eye, and a slight blush.

"Go one." She said.

"Umm, hey everyone, could I talk to you Naruto..." A female voice said, Naruto turned around to see a sober pink headed girl.

"Umm sure Sakura." Naruto said, getting up and walking to the corner of the class with her.

"So I'm sorry for coming on to you drunk and all, and I would have pushed you away too, but I'm sober right now, so how about after school we go to the mall and have a-" Sakura started her plans, but was interrupted by the blond.

"Sakura, listen. Your cute and all, but I'm seeing someone right now." The blond said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Who?! That bitch Ino?" She said infuriated. "Whatever! I don't care! I was just trying to be nice! I mean, who would want to date you?" And that was it, she turned around and marched back to her desk. Naruto went and joined the others, a recently joined Kiba waiting for him.

"What did that slut want." Ino said, Kiba seemed all to interested.

"Oh nothing really, she asked for the D, I said after school… just kidding! Nah she wanted to go on a date, and I said no." The blond said laughing at his own joke. The group had split expressions, half with the 'what the Hells wrong with you' look, and the other with the 'that better be a fucking joke', but all expressions changed to 'your a dick' at the end of his statement.

-••••••••••••••••••-

"And that's are presentation." Naruto concluded. The class applauded, and Kiba and Naruto took there seats.

"Ok class, we have went through 5 presentations, we will go over the rest tomorrow. There is 20 minutes left, but I don't want to grade anymore projects, so the time is yours." Kurenia mentioned as she sat down in her chair.

"We did a great job!" The blond said, hugging the tattoo'd teen. Who stood there awkwardly.

"N-N-Naruto! Get off! Not in public!" The brunette said quietly. Naruto obliged, and released his boyfriend, but had that sad look to him.

"So you don't want anyone to know about us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, no one can know! Everyone thinks I'm the straightest damn thing in the world! And I want to keep it that way. I have an image to protect!" Kiba said, all of it in a hushed tone.

"Oh, umm ok…" Naruto said trailing off. The bell rang and Kurenia came to the two and walked them to their lockers, where Genma was waiting there for them.

**_~/~_**

"Sasori my man! I think they are in here!" The blond yelled, running into the cave.

"Deidara! Be careful, it could be a trap." The short hunched over man said. But of course, the loud artist wouldn't listen, and tripped the wire, causing the cave entrance to collapse, crushing both people.

"See Garaa! I told you it would work!" The man wearing purple make up yelled. He turned to his side, no one, his other side, no one.

"You've got talent boy, but not quite enough." A very light voice said, he looked up the path to see a boy with red hair, standing by three others. A blond being supported by a raven wearing an orange mask, and at there feet laid the brunette's brother.

"H-H-How?!" He yelled.

"You fell for my decoy, and the masked man saved Deidara." Sasori said.

"But, but-"

"Sorry, we are already late, I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori said, pressing the button on the controller. A robot shot out of the ground by his feet, and 'snake' coiled itself around the boy.

"Do it Sasori my man, he cost me an arm!" Deidara yelled. And Sasori hit the button, and knifes extended from the snake, stabbing the boy.

**_~/~_**

"So umm Ino, should I be upset that Kiba wants to keep our relationship a secret? Because I sorta am." Naruto said in art, streaking the black paint across the canvas.

"Well, i don't really know... I mean, if I was dating him and he wanted to keep the secret, them I would be mad, but you guys are well, two guys! It's different. I don't know!" Ino said, splattering the paint all over her canvas.

"I don't think that it's the fact that he doesn't want people to know, but it's like he's embarrassed of me, and that I can't show or tell anyone that he is mine." The male blond said, handing in his canvas along side Ino, and going to the sink to wash the brushes.

"I know Naruto, but Kiba is Kiba. Captain if the basketball, football, soccer, volleyball, and swim team. He is what every girl wants to date, and what every guy wants to be." Ino said, guiding Naruto to their desks. "Just be patient. He might be comfortable enough soon to come out." She said with a smile.

"I am being patient, but he told me not in public, and that it would ruin his image." He deep blue eyed teen said.

"You should have started with that! What a meany!"

"I don't know what to do." Kiba said, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and turned to Kiba.

"Well you obviously won't let me be without me asking. So what's wrong." The raven said in his usual lazy tone.

"I'm glad you understand. Anyway, Naruto was trying to hug me in History, and it was so embarrassing! And I pulled him off, and he was upset. I said I didn't want anyone knowing because I have an image to protect. What did I do?" Kiba said, but during the middle of it the basket ball was passed to him and he just passed it to the open Lee.

"If you don't know why he is mad at you, your kinda really dumb. You need to figure it out by yourself. And that is the first time I've seen you pass willingly!" The lazy teen said.

"Shut up! And why not! He is being unreasonable! I took a fucking bullet for him! You think he could at least be happy for a while!"

_**||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
**_  
Gym class flew by and the two teens were currently sitting in the back of Genma's car.

"Hey Kiba can we talk?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid over this whole thing! I really appreciate you and everything you have done for me!" He said, reaching over and hugging the other teen.

"It's ok, it was really kinda unreasonable for you to be mad, but your cute so I will forgive you." Kiba said with a smirk, but Naruto instantly backed away.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about do you." Naruto said, a sad smile appearing on his face as he looked at the floor of the car and shook his head.

"Umm yeah I do, how you were mad at me for not giving you a umm hug?" Kiba tried.

"Your a dumbass." The blond said, looking out the window, not wanting to make eye contact with the brunette. "It was about how your so embarrassed about me, how your image and what other people think about you is more important then me. And now it's also because you don't even have enough sensibility to know what you do to me." Naruto broke down.

"Hey I took a bullet for you! I obviously care about you!" Kiba yelled, Genma decided to stay out if it.

"I'm beginning to doubt that. I mean, not that you took a bullet for me, even though that could have been wrong place wrong time, but that you care about me. Really, only your friends know. You made out with Tenten, so you would look good, and refuse to even hug me incase someone sees us. At home you don't have a fucking problem with me fucking sucking you, or kissing me! Maybe your just using me?" The blond said, almost as if a light went on in his head, a realization,

"What! N-Naruto how could you think that?! I-I-I love you! I don't care if we never have sex, or you never touch my dick again! I want to be with you! I'm not ready to come out to everyone yet! That's all! I stepped In front if you, it wasn't just bad luck! I need you! I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Kiba yelled in shock. How could his boyfriend think this?

The boys didn't realize they had arrived fifteen minutes ago, or that Genma had exited the car, or that all the grown ups were listening in on the conversation, hoping Kiba would say something.

"If your just using me, please leave. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to do something and regret it. I'm not saying I don't love you, because I love you more then anything. I'm not saying you have to come out right now, to everyone. I-I just want to know I'm loved, that your not just using me for pleasure, and not at all serious about us. I've been in and out of orphanages, foster homes, and shelters, experiencing pain, abuse, neglect, starvation. The only people who treated me human were Iruka, Tsunade, and Shizune. And when I came here, I remember preparing for the same abuse at school, but I met you, and Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, and Ino. I knew everything was going to be ok, but there was still this hollow feeling. I need someone to love me, I need someone to keep me going. I-I need you…" Naruto said, tears streaming down his face, he couldn't even look Kiba in the face.

Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune were most shocked by this, Hana, Tsume, Genma, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were shocked to, but not quite as much as the three. They had been Naruto's reason for living, for going on. Not only that, but he was abused and neglected, and still remained strong.

"Naruto... I- I do love you... And I'm not planning on leaving." Kiba said, putting his hand at the bottom of Naruto's cheek, and pushing it up so that the too were looking at eachother. He wiped the tear that was on Naruto's cheek and took his hand away, to the back of his neck. "This is the neckless my father gave to me before he left. I never ever go anywhere without it. It's all I have to remember him by. I want you to have it, as a symbol that we will always be together. I never ever go anywhere without that neckless, so I guess we will go everywhere together, forever." Kiba softly whispered to Naruto who was shocked. Kiba put the neckless on Naruto, who as soon as he knew it was on put the brunette into the most loving hug either of them have ever had.

"I love you." The blond whispered.

"I love you too." The brunette declared.

**End of Chapter 13**

**How was that? I thought it was alright. Hope you like and please review! So anyways, 50 reviews and I will start the next chapter, until then I will be writing the second and possibly more chapters of my new story in the amount of time it takes to get that many reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Falling Faster Then The Leaves Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything, not one thing.

**Warning:** Sex, violence, and coarse language, everything you need to make a good Fanfic :3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone :) its been a while since I've written, I've been busy with school, homework, extra activities, I hope all of you have been keeping busy, reading some fanfics, being amazing. The reviews have finally hit 50! so i shall continue writing. The way I have written this story can be defined by a few words; crude, poor, too rushed, mediocre, weak, the list goes on, but i want to say thank you to all of my faithful and loving viewers for staying with me this long and this deep in the story, for those who reviewed and said nice guys are the main reason I'm even writing this story. Oh and speaking of stories, Due to lack of interest, I stopped writing my other story, but I might have another story in mind, but what ever, enough about me, you came here for chapter 14, here it is :P  
Beta's Note: It's about time this story got 50 reviews! Can't wait to see what you think so don't forget to review!

**Chapter 14:**

The adults cleared away, going back inside, no one speaking to each other. All were touched by what the blond had said, and what the brunette had done. The quite sobs, caused by the pain of not knowing, pain of not doing, and the pure happiness for the blond were the only sound filling the house, mostly by Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya, but of course the loudest sobs of all were coming from the gym teacher in green spandex, moaning on about beautiful youth or something. After about half an hour, the teens that had been comfortably cuddling in the vehicle exited, arm in arm, and walked up to the front door and entered. The mood was somewhat somber to the two teens, all the adults quietly muttering to one other, the smell of tea wafting around in the air. Not wanting to ruin the moment they had in the vehicle, they didn't bother asking, fearing that is might have some relevance with the Akatsuki, and made their way to the bedroom they were allowed to share.

"Umm... Kiba, thanks for everything." Naruto said, smiling a sad smile, not like the one in the car earlier, but this one was happy, well as happy as it could be.

"No Naruto, any good boyfriend should have done that. I should have know that you've been through so much, yet i just pretended that you were this completely normal teen, when your so much more! To be able to smile after all of these things, to function normally like you do, your amazing! I don't deserve you! I've cheated on you, broken your heart, made you worry sick, started pointless arguments! Yet, you let me come back, and I'm the luckiest bastard in the world!" Kiba exclaimed he just needed Naruto to know how much he loved him, how deeply he thought of him. He felt a slight pain in his left arm, and then warmth surround his lower abdomen.

"I love you so much!" Naruto said, after the punch, during the hug. They soon separated, stripped to their boxers, and got nice and comfortable in the bed.

"Kiba, what day is it?" The tired blond asked scootching up to the brunette.  
(So Kiba was shot Friday, he woke up a week later, on the Sunday)

"It's only Monday, tomorrows Tuesday. My Football begins tomorrow, but I'll be benched thanks to this." He said, pointing into the cut on his chest.

"I still have art, so I guess we just go back to the way things were? Trying to act like there isn't a group of rouge warriors trying to kill us." The whiskered teen said.

"Yeah, i guess your right, but remember, I'm always here for you." The tattooed teen said, as they embraced into a hug, the duo fell asleep, both enjoying the warmth provided by the other.

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

The teenage couple had a regular morning, they got up and headed to the shower, where Kiba got punched in the arm for poking Naruto with his morning wood, and went downstairs for breakfast. Jirayia, Iruka, Kakashi and half dead Tsume and Tsunade were sitting in the kitchen, drinking their morning coffee.

"Good morning Jirayia, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Mrs. Inuzuka" the blond stated from the door less door frame leading into the kitchen, his hand interlocked with the brunette beside him.

"Naruto..Kiba..." most said, in the same hushed, gentle tone, except for kakashi who just waved, and Tsume, who practically screamed it.

"What's up with you guys?" kiba said, walking with his boyfriend over to the fridge, where they seperated so one could get the milk, and the other to get the cereal. The adults all looked at each other, to see if they should confess that they had heard everything that had transpired last night in the car, but before they could, the woman with the largest breasts you've ever seen of course yelled...

"Well, we heard everything that happened in that car! You little brats made me cry!" The blonde woman slurred, half sleepily, half, half... was she drunk?

"WHAT! You heard all of that!?" The blond squeaked, turning instantly red. They weren't suppose to know that they were all the reason for him to live!

"WHY WERE YOU GUYS EVESDROPPING?! That was a private conversation!" The brunette screamed, knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking.

"You guys! Calm down! Genma pulled up, and we heard you fighting, we came out and we heard what you said, that's all! And we are all touched!" Iruka spoke, in a soothing voice.

"Iruka is right. We thought we were going to have to split you two up, we just came at the wrong time. And why you think that was something you had to hide is beyond me." Jirayia added, trying to make sure Naruto felt that sharing his feeling with them was alright.

"Well I thought that if you knew I was suicidal and depressed, you would all have made me go to a therapist." Naruto said, his hand had found itself in the safe grip of Kiba's.

"Naruto, Iruka cares to much about you to ever think that you were crazy, trust me, you're all he ever talks about, well beside when we are fuc-" Kakashi chimed in, before getting cut of by a swift slap from Iruka. "Ow... and maybe seeing a therapist isn't a bad thing, maybe talk to Kurenia, she is a psychiatrist, and you know her." He added, recovering from the pain.

"Well, i guess..." Naruto said

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Naruto." Kiba said, pecking him on the cheek.

"I always thought you needed to see one, but for your mental disability, you can even ask Shizune, always thought you were dropped when you were a baby!" Tsunade joked, making everyone chuckle, she got up and hugged the other blond, the adults all got up and did the same. Kiba managed to get out of the way fast enough not to get caught in the massive group hug, but was caught by surprise when he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and dragged out of the kitchen.

"I'm proud of you pup, you managed to find your self a very handsome, unique mate. It surprised me so much when you gave away your fathers neckless, I now know your serious about this one, unlike so many others. Keep this one close, don't keep anything from him, he seems to be the 'girl' so he is always right! Remember that!" Tsume whispered proudly, embracing her son in a hug. "Your dad would have been so proud." she added.

"Thanks mom" the male Inuzuka said.

"Kiba! Lets get something to eat! We missed supper last night, and I'm Starving!" the blond said, his head poking through the door way, doing his typical 'Naruto' smile.

"Coming babe!"

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

"Alright, test score back from yesterdays, and all I have to say is your all a bunch of dumb asses!" Anko yelled, throwing the test papers. "At least I have some competent students, thank you Naruto and Shikamaru! At least for you guys, it's easier to count the X's unlike these idiots!" Anko raged on, obviously pissed about the tests.

"If she would teach us properly maybe this wouldn't happen." Sakura spat to her 'friend'.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!" Anko screamed, crushing the multiple dumpling sticks in her hands. The entire class pointed to the pink haired teenager, who looked absolutely mortified. "Get. Out." she said quietly, and not at all mean.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"GET! OUT! YOU DUMB BITCH!" Anko roared. The pinkette got up quickly and ran to the door, where she turned around.

"Plea- AHHHHH!" Sakura tried to get out, but Anko had screamed, and threw the half dumpling sticks at her, which stuck into the open door. You could hear Sakura screaming down the hallway.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" she asked the class, who al shook their heads. "I asked, DOES ANYONE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!"

"NO MA'AM!" The class yelled.

"Good, now everyone look over your tests, make corrections and hand them back in, then work on the homework sheets found on the back." The woman said, as sweet as could be, like she didn't just traumatize a teenage class.

The class muttered in utter amazement and bafflement, but none the less collected their tests from the floor and went back to their desks, working in their usual groups. Naruto and Kiba headed to the back corner desks, where Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino were all conversing, Ino instantly lit up when Naruto came and they both burst out laughing, obviously about the pink haired slut.

"Omg! Did you see her face!" Ino screamed. Naruto and her talked and laughed, it just became evident at how much they have became friends, if Kiba wasn't his boyfriend, he might have thought they were dating. Kiba let out a little growl, he was pretty jealous.

"Something wrong Kiba?" Shino said, Kiba snapped out of his anger from embarrassment.

"Oh umm uh nothing! Hey where is Hinata?" Kiba said, both wanting to change the subject and curious at where she was.

"Hmm, she said she had a busy weekend, and that she would be back later today, didn't you notice she wasn't here yesterday?" Shino asked, Kiba guessed he was offended that he didn't realize the spectacle boys girlfriend was missing.

"Err, um uh Naruto!"

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

"Oh man Miss. Anko! You made my life in class!" Naruto exclaimed, walking with the mentally insane woman and the male Inuzuka.

"Haha I was just in one of those moods to try and make everyone fearful and miserable, but then that bitch gave me and opportunity to leave some emotional scaring! Hehehe..." she said trailing off, as if reminiscing in memories of doing it before.

"That's why your my favorite teacher!" Kiba said, laughing at the memory of he crazy ass lady.

"What about me?" Kurenia said, leaning against the door to her classroom.

"Heh, I meant she is my favorite MATH teacher!" Kiba tried to cover.

"Well Miss. Kurenia, your tied with Miss. Anko as my favorite teacher!" The blond said, Kurenia laughed and walked into her classroom, followed by Kiba, still trying to explain himself, Naruto was about to walk in when Anko pinched his ass, causing Naruto to squeak in embarrassment.

"HAHAHA! IT WAS WORTH IT!" Anko yelled as she walked away.

History class had started, and the presentations began again, each on just repeating what the other said, the odd one with a good presenter who made it interesting. When Tenten and her partner got up to the front and did their presentation, which was lacking tons and tons of information, and frankly most of it didn't make since. The applause at the end was the type of applause when no one wants to applaud, because it was so horrible, so its a slow, clap.

"Ok class, that's all the presentations, so go and read the pages 110-118 in your text books, and answer the 5 questions on the board." and with that the red eyed woman sat down and began flipping through some papers on her desk, filling out things here and there.

"Naruto, do you want to do the last 3? I'll do the first two." Kiba said, after moving his desk to be beside the blonds.

"sure" he responded. After about ten minutes, Naruto put down his pencil and looked over at his boyfriend, he looked as if he was very confused at what the questions were asking. "Kiba, here copy my answers." Naruto said.

"But I'm not done mine." The brunette said in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry about it, I got them covered." The blond said with a wink, Kiba looked down at the sheet to see Naruto had done every question, even the first two.

"Thanks"

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

Kurenia dropped them off with Sai and Guy, who took them each to the owns classroom. Naruto chatted idoly with his art teacher, about painting technique and such, until they reached the classroom, where Sai went to his desk and Naruto went to his desk to wait for Ino. The bell rang and there was no sign of the other blonde anywhere, Naruto pulled out his phone and texted her. The class went on and no word from Ino, and Naruto was concerned, she always answered. The male blond decided to ask Kiba, maybe he knew.

'Kiba, do you know where Ino is?'

'Thank God your not there already! I'm in the art hallway, come out and I'll explain.'

"Umm Sai, could i go to the washroom?" The blond asked, hoping that the raven would say yes.

"Could you wait a moment? I have to accompany you, your not allowed anywhere by yourself." the raven said in his usual monotone of course accompanied with his fake smile.

"Well the bathroom is right there, and there are people all around to here me if i scream! Please! Its an emergency!" Naruto said, doing a little poddy dance.

"Ok fine, but if your not back in 15 minutes, I will come and find you."

-•••••••••••••••••••••-

"WHAT! OH THAT BITCH IS GOING TO GET IT!" Naruto screamed, Kiba had explained the whole situation, Ino was talking about what had happened in math class when Sakura decided to challenge her to a fight. They said they would meet during third period and fight it out behind the Cafeteria. Naruto and Kiba ran as fast as they could, arriving on a gruesome seen.  
Ino and Sakura had each others hair, Sakura had a broken nose and deep scratch marks on her face, Ino had blood oozing from her lip, and a darkening eye. The group around them chanting for them to go on. Ino brought her knee up to the pink haired girls stomach, who doubled over in pain, Ino aimed a kick at Sakura, who managed to roll away from it.

"Get your ass back here billboard brow. I can't believe i missed that forehead!" Ino yelled, walking toward the cowering girl. She neared the girl but stopped in her tracts by a sharp stinging in her scalp. Tenten had stepped out of the crowed and grabbed Ino's long ponytail. The same female brunette grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

"Looks like the tides have changed Ino-pig!" Sakura said, getting up, a sly smile on her face.

At this point Kiba and Naruto started sprinting towards the scene, but it was way over a football field away.

"Hey Sakura before this porker can get sold at the store, how bout you tenderize it a bit!" Tenten yelled, laughing at her own sadistic joke.

"Good idea Tenten!" Sakura yelled, she wound up and strike Ino's stomach, who grunted in pain.

The gay couple started running faster, but didn't get there in time for the second punch. Tears welled up in Ino's eyes, and she coughed up a little blood, and yet she was still as strong as ever.

"Is that all you got?" The blonde spat, making Sakura's face light up with anger , she stepped back a few steps and wound up, and ran toward the blonde, who squeezed her eyes, readying herself for the pain that was aimed for her head, that would probably be the finishing blow.

"INO!" Naruto screamed, knowing that both would never make it in time, his eyes welled up in tears, he wasn't good enough to even save his best friend, what would happen if anything bad happened to Kiba again, would he be able to save him then?

The pain never came for Ino, who was quite surprised. She opened her eyes, to see the most shocking sight. Sakura was on the ground cradling her face, Hinata stood over her supporting a very offensive fighting stance.

"Get away from my friend!" Hinata screamed, Tenten released Ino and went to aid Sakura in getting up, Naruto and Kiba had finally reached her and the male blond caught the other, who looked up and him and smiled. Sakura got up and stood beside Tenten, they both got ready to beat on the purple haired girl, who stood ready as ever.

"Kiba! Shouldn't we stop this!" Naruto yelled, while looking over Ino's injuries.

"Hell no! Trust me, you do not want to get in her way while she is angry." Kiba said, watching the fight intensely.

Tenten and Sakura rushed at Hinata, who didn't even flinch. The brunette went for her stomach, the pinkette went for her head. Hinata back flipped and dashed forward, open palming Tenten in the stomach, and bringing her elbow to her face. Tenten fell down on the ground, nursing her probably broken nose. Sakura was coming from behind, aiming a kick at her back, she ducked, and hit Sakura's knee. A crunch could be heard but she didn't stop, she raised her leg up, curving her body to help it move and kicked Sakura in the face, who flew back a foot and fell to the ground sobbing.

The crowd cheered and Kiba, Naruto, and a supported Ino ran up to her.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ino squealed, running over to the other female and hugging her, but wincing at the pain in her chest.

"My family is all about martial arts, so when we are young, we are trained." Hinata said, blushing.

"Ino, we need to get you checked out, you took quite the beating." Naruto said concerned. He lifted up Ino's shirt just a little bit, enough to see the major brusing there.

"Holy shit! You need to see a doctor!" Kiba yelled, looking at the major injury.

"But I can't! My parents will be called and I will be in so much shit!" She said, her voice riddled with pain and worry.

"Wait! I Know what to do!" Naruto Screamed.

**End of Chapter 14**

**How was that? I know i didn't put in anything about the Akatsuki, but i thought just having an all Konoha Character chapter would be fine. Its good to be back, and I think I fell back in love with this story! So expect a few more chapters! Review, PM me with suggestions, likes, hates, wants. Until next Chapter :)**


End file.
